


Dear Diary

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Diary/Journal, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Realization, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Peter heads off to Europe with his friends for a month and accidenly leaves his diary at Mr. Stark's. Tony finds it and decides to read it, finding out more about him and realizing how strong the connection between them was and could be.Peter is 19 years old.





	1. I Don't Really Care

Before Peter left he came to see his mentor, letting him know he would be away for a month. Something about him and his friends doing a trip around Europe. Tony didn't seem to mind, in fact, he barely looked up from what he was doing. 

He was leaning against the island in the kitchen reading a book on alien technology. He noticed as soon as Peter came in that he wasn't going to be able to concentrate, that he was just going to bypass the fact he has a book in his hand and just keep talking his ear off.

Peter had that goofy happiness in him again, one that Tony did not understand. He didn't think he had ever been that happy. Tony had to admit to himself, Peter's happy, hope-filled heart was admirable. He had seen danger and sadness, and he continued to look for the bright side of everything. Tony lost that years ago, and now he thought he would never get that back again.

Peter explained how they had planned to go as many places as they could, with the little money they had saved. 

"I'll bring you something back Mr. Stark!" He stated happily. "And if you need me I'll have my phone on me if you want I can call and check in on you!"

"Won't be necessary," Stark replied, looking up from what he was doing. They were in Tony's kitchen, in his apartment above Stark Industries. 

"Go, have fun, get some sun." He smiled, itching for the younger man to just take off and leave him to finish his book

"Mr. Stark, I know you're busy but I just wanted to come to see you before I left, I didn't want to just leave." He admitted.  Peter put his bag on the table and dug through it, trying to find a piece of paper. As he pulled it out, he accidentally knocked it over the bag, sending everything all over the floor. 

"Fuck!" He exclaimed, leaning down to pick everything up.

Stark sighed heavily, waiting impatiently for Peter to hurry up. When Peter stood up he handed the paper to Tony. 

"I'll only be gone for a month, so it's not too long but it's still the longest we've gone without seeing each other." 

Tony nodded, "Yeah, you're pretty much here every day." He sounded a cross between amused and annoyed. He looked at the paper and then looked away.

Peter nodded. "When I come back though we can catch up and I'll tell you all about it." He grinned happily.

"Here's where I'll be and when, and my number and email. In case you need to get in contact with me for something," he placed the paper beside Tony when he refused to take it. 

"I Uhm, okay. I guess I'll go." Peter muttered, evidently hurt but Mr. Stark's lack of interest.

Tony looked up, he didn't mean to be so rude, he just really needed some time to himself. Peter was always around, and it's like silence was outlawed or something! Peter told him everything he ever thought or felt when he thought it or felt it.  It was nice to have a friend, but if he would just shut up for a moment, Tony would be so happy.

"Bring me back something ridiculously french." A charming smile crawled onto his face, making Peter's face go back to calm and slightly happy.

"Like a beret?" Peter giggled adorably.

"Buy me a beret and I'll downgrade your suit." Tony chuckled. "Something cooler."

"Will do Mr. Stark! I gotta head off now!" He picked up his bag and put it on his back. "May wants to have lunch with me before I go." 

He used a lower, quieter voice for what he said next because he wanted to say it, but he didn't know if Tony wanted to hear it.  "I'll miss you." He turned on his feet and walked towards the elevator. 

Within a few minutes, he was gone from the building. 

Thank god! Tony had zoned out after Peter said he was going to head off, reading over the same line over and over. At least now he could sit down and let his mind soak up all this knowledge. 

Tony had finished all the books on his shelves and was eyeing this one last time he went over to visit Strange. Strange was pissing him off with his uptight and superior personality, so he took it and hid it under his coat. He was surprised that the arrogant sod didn't notice.

Before he knew it, it had been four hours, he was now perched on his armchair which he moved to be able to sit out the window. The sky was getting dimmer and the lights outside glittered as he turned to read the last page. The great thing about living alone, no interruptions.

It was a nice clear evening, and everyone was heading home and having family dinners. Things that Tony didn't have, or desire to have right now.  As long as he had his books, he was happy.

That feeling when you finish a good book, Tony lived for it. He felt refreshed and proud of himself. The only bad thing about this moment is he had no books to read. He watched over the city for a while, enjoying the peace. When he finally decided to get up and get himself something to drink, he turned on the rest of the lights.

Tony winced at the bright lights and rubbed his eyes, looking down to try to get the bright spots out of his vision. As he looked down, he noticed there was a book lodged in between the bottom of the chair and the table.

"I wonder what this is." He spoke to himself, crouching down to retrieve it. It was a black leather book with an elastic string around it.

He didn't recognize it, but he decided he would take it to bed with him for a little light before bed reading anyway. So Tony stuck it under his arm and poured himself a glass of scotch before heading through to his room.

It hadn't occurred to Stark that it wasn't his, he had a habit of just picking up things and acquiring them. It wasn't technically stealing, because he always gave it back, eventually. Except probably his latest find at Strange's, he was definitely going to keep that one.

As he pulled off his clothes and put on a large T-shirt, he pulled back the duvet and jumped into bed. The bedside lamp was on and he settled his drink down on the table. After Tony was completely comfortable, he pulled the elastic off of the front cover and opened the front page.

_ 'This diary belongs to Peter Parker, if you're not me, please don't read it. Thank you!' _

"Oh fuck," Tony muttered. "This must have fallen out of his bag." He was quite amused at how polite Peter was. 

He shouldn't read it, reading it would be a total misuse of trust. A violation. A complete and utter invasion of privacy. If Peter found out he would be so angry.  However, Peter probably didn't have anything that profound to write. Probably just young man rubbish about women and school. 

He placed it on his bedside table and decided not to read it. It wouldn't be right.

00.24 and unable to sleep. Tony wasn't tired, and until this point, he hadn't thought about reading the diary. He could go to the lab, or watch TV, but GOD he really just wanted to read. 

Peter would hate him if he knew he read it, but he didn't really need to know. He could say he found it and put it on the side for him to pick up. Or he could put it back in the exact same space for him to find upon returning!

00.37, Tony picked up the book and flicked it open to the first page. He breathed in and took the last sip of his scotch before beginning to read. 

_ '3rd July,  _

_ Those hazel eyes,  _

_ that devilish smile _

_ I wish they were looking at me _

_ In darkest skies _

_ In greatest trails _

_ All I can do is dream  _

  * __A poem by me.__

_ Dear Diary, _

_ I haven't written for a while, I've been busy being an Avenger. I'm trying my best to do what's right for everyone but every time I do people keep getting on at me. Either Mr. Stark has a complaint, or May, Happy or Ned does. I _ _ can't do anything right apparently.  _ _ Ned and I rebuilt the death star for the eighth time, you'd think it would get boring considering I have actually been to space, but I am really enjoying it. _

_ I feel like I like Mr. Stark more than he likes me. I look up to him so much, and I'm so in awe. But… I'm just a kid to him, which sucks because I feel like he is the closest person to me. Don't tell Aunt May or Ned that though. _

_ Anyway, to this day I have saved 137 people on my own from disasters around the city. I am so proud of myself, I wish other people saw it. One of them was an old lady, and she always leaves present for me stuck to her shop door at night.  _ _ Tonight it was a box of chocolates and a thank you card.  _

_ I've started to gain a lot more muscle, which I am SO happy about. I'm no longer that scrawny nerd, so if Flash were to come after me again I can destroy him. _

_ Not that I want to hurt anyone, but if it's self-defense it's okay. I wonder if Mr. Stark would notice if I came in with a black eye. Luckily last time I managed to use May's makeup to cover it. It was so weird wearing make-up but thank god for youtube tutorials! _

_ A new diary and still the same feelings. I'm still in love with the same person. Painfully in love. Excruciatingly in love. My heart burns, my soul YEARNS, my entire body is aching for them. When I am around them I feel better, like everything bad that has ever happened slips away. I feel like they don't notice I exist. They'll talk to me or look my way, but I know they look straight through me.  _

_ I'll miss them when I'm away in a few months, but they won't notice I'm gone. _

_ Enough of me being depressed. I'm off to plan the holiday, we are working on a budget so we have a lot of planning ahead to do.' _

Tony was really surprised by the first entry. He really didn't notice the kid came in hurt if he knew Peter was getting attacked then he would have done something about it. 

And another thing, how the hell did Peter not know he cared about him? He tried to pay attention to him. Almost no one in Tony's life is allowed to spend their days in his apartment, his lab, talking his ear off and eat all his food. He did like the kid, he just didn't need him around ALL the time. 

The last thing that stayed in Stark's mind was that he was in love. It sounded like he was deeply in love, giving his heart to a girl who didn't want him or even notice his existence. It pained him slightly to know that Peter was in pain over some stupid girl who doesn't know what she has. That poem he wrote at the start was inspired, it actually made Stark feel a pang in his heart. The kid was aching, and he didn't see it. Of all the things Peter had told him and he didn't tell him about this? Maybe he did... 

Tony started to question himself. Perhaps he should start paying more attention to him and talking to him so he doesn't feel so alone and unappreciated. Because he really was appreciated. 

He decided to carry on reading tomorrow, there was a book to read and a whole month to read it in. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. I Miss Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony reads on with the diary and discovers who Peter is so in love with. Shaken by the confession he has a lot to think about.

Tony woke up late and forced himself to get up and he dragged himself to the lab. It was a warm day, but the sun wasn't out, the skies were a light shade of grey. 

An air of silence surrounded him as he got on with his day. It was the first day without Peter waltzing in and talking his ear off. Stark really enjoyed it, to begin with, eating his breakfast alone in the lab as he got to work, it was great. He could choose his own music without interruptions. Bliss!

That drifted within an hour when he expected to hear the quiet singing from across the room. Peter didn't have the best voice, but it was sweet and it filled the room with a happy atmosphere. He grimaced when he expected to hear the kid's voice and it didn't sound.

Then, a little later on Tony thought of a joke mocking Strange, but when he turned around to speak it out loud, there was no one to tell. He didn't want to admit to himself that he kind of, ever so slightly, missed him. Instead of expanding on that thought he turned up his music and tried to concentrate harder.

Eventually, he finished what he was doing and picked up his phone, sending the same text to a variety of people. He typed it out on his phone and pressed send.

**TS** \- 'Does anyone want to do dinner?'

He waited, and after ten minutes there was only one reply.

**BB** \-  _ 'Sorry Stark, busy tonight. Rain check?' _

Tony sighed, texted him back to say it's a deal and he retreated to his apartment for the night. He might as well read a little more of Peter's diary, it's the only thing connecting him to anyone right now. It would be so much better if he had someone around him, but he would have to make do. He grabbed the book from his bed and walked through to the kitchen, reading it as he started to make something to eat. 

_ '7th July, _

_ Oh to be the cup they hold _

_ Their hand wrapped around my own _

_ Sipping from the pool of my love _

_ And to never be left alone _

  * __Poem by me (Peter)__

_ Dear Diary,  _

_ I got to spend the day with Tony today. I call him Mr. Stark to his face, and to everyone else, but I really secretly love calling him Tony. It makes me feel closer to him in a way. _

_ Me, Mj, Ned and the others have planned the holiday to an extent. The annoying thing is, we may have to skip some meals because of how much we have. May said she would contribute, and MJ offered to steal from her father, so we should hopefully be okay. Hopefully. ' _

Tony stopped reading for a minute, he couldn't bear to think his mentee is unable to eat anything. That's unfair, he is supposed to be having fun. Money was no object to Tony but it was a big deal to Peter.

"FRIDAY, send $2000 dollars to Peter's bank account please." 

"Okay Mr. Stark, doing so now."

"Thanks, babe." He smiled as he continued to read the book.

_ 'I wanted to talk to someone today about the way I'm feeling. Although I am happy to be an Avenger, Spiderman, etc. I'm doing well in my classes, I have friends who like me for me, but honestly, I am feeling kind of lost.  _

_ I miss him, I always have. Even when I'm with him and he seems distant, I miss him. Oh when he looks at me, with those beautiful hazel eyes, I want to stare at them forever, if he would let me.' _

Tony had to have a break, he had to process this. So, Peter was into a guy! Which was all fine, nothing wrong with that at all. However Tony figured he wasn't out of the closet, considering he had never heard Peter saying anything about men or the LGBT community.  He felt terrible for uncovering Peter's secret before Peter was ready to tell anyone. Still, he read on. He wanted to know exactly who this guy was, whether he was worthy of Peter or not.

If Tony could find out his name, he could find out everything about him and check him out. That would prove to Peter that he cares. 

_ 'I wonder if he would miss me when I'm gone.  _ _ He probably won't even notice. _

_ I've haven't told anyone about my crush except MJ and Ned, and they think I'm being ridiculous. Having a crush on an older man is one thing, but being in love with Tony Stark.' _

Tony dropped the book on the table like it had just sent an electric shock straight through his body. 

In. Love. With. Tony. Stark.

In. LOVE. With. **TONY STARK**.

Five words, five little words and that changed everything. Suddenly everything clicked into place.  Those moments where they caught eyes and Peter blushed slightly. Every time they accidentally touched and Peter recoiled in embarrassment, turning up at his place every day, making sure he ate. Love.

Peter had been in love with him and he had no idea. Tony felt terrible, awful, saddened. Those poems in his diary had been written about him, he needed to read on, he had to. 

_ 'I don't think I'm being stupid. I think Tony is wonderful. Flawed? Yes, definitely. Broken? Obviously. Distant? Can be quite a lot. Arrogant? Yeah I mean he's Tony Stark. _

_ But you know what else he is? Intelligent, caring, kind, generous, brave, strong, powerful and beautiful. Inside and out. Top to bottom. _

_ His voice, his humor, his sense of style, his music taste, his body, his eyes, his laugh. I _ _ miss him. I miss him so much. Tony is brilliant.  _

_ And I'll never be with him, ever. He loves women, he loves to be alone when he's not with women. I don't think he even likes me. But I keep trying. _

_ God, I want him. I want to cry.' _

"Enough." Tony pulled back from the book. "Enough, enough, enough." He shook his head closed the book, opening a drawer and putting it in. 

What the hell was he going to do? His protege was head over heels in love with him! Peter wrote the most beautiful things about him, all from the heart, secret but honest. Those poems were touching, and the fact he wrote that the love was so much he wanted to cry. That made Tony really feel something.

By any means this was a big problem, he enjoyed being loved and adored, but most people who felt this way around him meant nothing to him! But Peter… Peter is Peter, the man who used to be that annoying kid. The friendly neighborhood spiderman, who was now a grown-up, with deeper feelings and a more mature outlook on life.

He was a great man, Tony thought. Peter was truly a kind-hearted soul.

He couldn't possibly entertain this, Peter is young with a breakable heart and a life ahead of him.  Tony was at the stage where he would settle down, get married, have weekly date nights. Well, he would if he found someone worth doing that with.  Peter would probably just want to fuck, to do a few dates and realize that he wanted a young thing with stamina and more time left on his dance card. 

There's no plausible way for this to work. With the food in the oven, he decided he needed a break.  Tony turned on the shower and stripped off, stepping in to let the hot water envelop him.

As each hot drop touched his skin, the steam-filled the room, he closed his eyes and tried to think.

Peter wouldn't be home for a month, a whole month to figure this out in his head, come to terms with it and move on. That was the best thing to do! Peter didn't want to tell him and there's no way he needed to know Tony knew.

He rubbed himself over with shower gel as his phone started to ring by the sink. He was going to ignore it, but he needed the distraction from thinking about Peter. Turning off the water, he wrapped a towel around his waist, drying his hands before picking up the phone.

"Hello?" Tony answered. 

"Hey Mr. Stark," So much for a distraction from him. He seemed so happy to hear his voice.

"Hey Kid, how's your trip?" 

"It's good, I uh, I noticed you put some money in my account." He sounded nervous as he spoke.

"Is it not enough?" Tony at this point had placed Peter on the speaker and set it on the shelf as he wiped the mirror and dried his hair with a smaller towel.

"No, it's perfect, it's just unexpected… why did you send it?" 

"I thought you could use it. Go out sailing or sightseeing. It's not much, I can always send you more." He picked up the phone and went through to his bedroom.

"You, no Mr. Stark you don't need to send me anything, I can find a way to pay for things."

"Kid, would you just let me help you?" Tony asked sternly, "You're only young once."

"Uh, okay, th… thank you, Mr. Stark. " 

"No problem, so tell me what you've done today." Tony hadn't spoken to anyone all day, now he heard Peter's voice, he didn't want it to stop.

Peter went straight into telling him all about the journey and the hostel they were staying in. They chatted right through Tony sitting down to eat his dinner. Apparently Ned already had food poisoning and MJ had befriended a group of mimes.

They talked for over a half-hour, laughing, giggling about all of his stories. The kid… sorry, the  _ man  _ actually lifted his spirit so much.

"So tell me, do you miss me?" Peter questioned, eager to know the answer.

"Of course. What am I supposed to do without your questions every two seconds?"

"Hey! My questions are great!" He protested. 

"They are, what are you doing now?" Tony asked, dumping his plates in the sink and leaning on the island once more. 

"Everyone is all waiting for me downstairs we are going to go explore, I said I'd call you quickly to make sure it wasn't a mistake to send the money."

"You're telling me you've made your friends wait for the best part of an hour to talk to an old man back home?"

Peter hesitated and murmured to himself. "Uhmmm, yeah, yeah I did."

Tony chuckler, a big grin covered his face. "You're one in a million you know that?" 

He could hear the flattered reaction over the phone. The man in question tried to say something and had no idea what to say.

"Listen, Kid, you go have fun with your friends. Please let me know if you're running out of money."

"Mr. Stark-"

Stark interrupted him. "I mean it, Peter!" He said firmly. 

"Thank you. I will! Talk later?" 

"Sure kid." They hung up the phone, leaving Tony standing there alone again.

Suddenly whilst in conversation with Peter, he felt less lonely, like he was doing his usual day to day routine, talking with his friend. The moment they said goodbye, he felt grey again.  The idea that Peter was so in love with him that he made his friends wait 53 minutes while he called him to chit chat really meant something.

Tony has had a million girlfriends before. Some he can't remember, some he wished he didn't. The main relationships he had were filled with problems. The first one complained that he never took the time to get to know her, the second wanted to be on the phone to him every morning and every night, but he didn't see the point. The third big relationship was a woman who had a wandering eye. And the fourth was Pepper.

Pepper and his relationship fell apart from different angles. In the end, it came down to the fact that they stopped loving each other.

Peter wanted to talk to him, and he wanted to talk to Peter. That was already better than everyone in the past.

He opened the drawer and pulled the diary out again. He felt like he needed to read more.


	3. Come Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony really starts to worry about his reaction to all of this. He needs Peter, he needs him there. But why?

_ 'July 11th, _

_ A fire inside him lights my way _

_ Through the darkest of skies and storms _

_ Leading me home to the brightest day _

_ And begging to be in his arms _

  * __Peter's poem __

_ Dear Diary, _

_ I was alone in Tony's apartment for a while. He went to grab something from the lab, and he was taking forever. He probably got a phone call or caught up with his work.  _

_ I put on the radio, something classical came on and I had the sudden urge to dance. I haven't done ballet in years. Don't laugh! I loved ballet. I wish I was still doing it, but an avenger doing ballet is a little… well… you understand.  _

_ Anyway, Tony wasn't there. So I danced, I spun around the room, I felt like I was flying. Everything was wonderful. I moved around the room, carefully dancing on sofas and tables, finishing off with a pirouette. After the song ended, I looked up to see Tony standing there, amused. I could have D I E D from embarrassment.' _

Tony laughed. He remembered that he didn't know the boy could dance.

_ ' Luckily he didn't make fun of me and we pretended it didn't happen. I was mortified.  _ _ I have decided to tell him. Not now, maybe when I get back. It's not a good idea, it's awful and he won't want me around. But I need the rejection so I can move on.  _ _ I have photos of him in my room, framed by the bed, so I can see him always. This is beginning to get really sad. I'm just so utterly pathetically ready to give me heart, body, and soul over to him. _

_ There are days where I'm so filled with love, I just turn up because I have to see him. Or I do something that sets off his alerts so he watches me, just so I know he is around. _

_ Hopefully, I can move on when I'm away from him. I could come home with a lovely Spanish guy or something. Hopefully.' _

There was something inside Tony that felt extremely unsettled, why did that last part hurt him the most? He was touched to hear the man had photos of him, that was a nice feeling. To know that someone felt so moved by just looking at his face, that really was love.

\--- ONE WEEK LATER ---

Tony had been a bit of a dick. Instead of reading any more of the Diary, he got FRIDAY to make a copy so he could always read how the boy felt about him. There was still no clue what Tony was thinking or feeling, he just knew that Peter stirred something inside of him. 

To be perfectly honest he was fucking terrified. Tony wasn't gay, or straight, or even bi. He was just Tony. He liked something he went for it, sexuality wasn't a problem for him, but this was PETER. Not a twink at a club somewhere where they could meet for five minutes behind the shed and never see each other again.

It was from Peter. The man who helped Tony through everything, who looked at him as if he was the sun. 

Tony tried to keep it out of his head. He had done lunch or dinner every night this week with a different friend. He had plenty of posh billionaire friends who wanted to be seen with him! So he spent time doing that, and of course, checking his phone for Peter just in case.  It was a Saturday when he was sitting at the golf club as his phone went off. He was sitting by the bar with a scotch in his hand. Tony placed his glass on the table and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Stark!" Peter's voice melodically sung through the phone.

"Hey Kiddo, how's Venice?"

"It's so beautiful! I can barely believe we are here. Today we went to this old museum and Ned nearly knocked over something that was like a million years old, then MJ decided she would rather swim than go on the boat and everyone was so angry -"

Tony closed his eyes as he listened to Peter's story. He had do admit it now, he missed the kid. He missed him so much. As Peter spoke, Tony looked around the room at the club. The people he was having lunch and a round of golf with were boring stuffed shirts. If Peter was here, the atmosphere would be more vibrant. 

" - and then we went for this really nice dinner that only cost like three euros."

Tony spoke up, "You need more money?" He asked him.

"No, don't worry, I'll make what's left over work."

Tony made a mental note to send him more after the phone call, he wanted Peter to have the fanciest dinners every night.

"What are you up to Mr. Stark?"

"Me? I'm just at the club. I'm bored out of my mind. When are you coming back?"

There was the most adorable giggle over the phone, one that for some reason made Tony's legs go weak.

"Two weeks tomorrow night, if you want I can call you more so you feel less alone and bored."

"I'd like that. Don't run up your phone though."

"Free international calls! I got a deal because my friend's dad works for the phone company!"

"Oh, lucky you! You've got as many connections as I have." They both laughed.

The people sitting at Tony's table looked up to watch him. He seemed so happy, more so than when he was sitting with them!

"I feel like since I've been here I've gotten a lot more confident and independent," Peter admitted.

"May's boy is all grown up! She'll be touched."

"Yeah." His answer was short like there was something more he wanted to say.

"Peter? You okay?" 

"Yeah… it's just that I… Uhm. I miss you." He held his breath on the other side, Tony could hear him tensing up.

"I miss you too Peter. Have fun and promise you'll come home?" 

He could feel the change in emotion over the phone and figured what he just said affected his entire day. 

"I promise Mr. Stark! I'll always come back for -" the phone line cut off. Peter's battery must have died halfway through the conversation. 

"Fuuuck." Tony stared at his phone, what was it Peter wanted to come back for? May? School? Saving the city? American food? Dare he hope… him?

_ 'July 19th, _

_ Two weeks until we go away. I was supposed to go to Tony's today but I got into a fight with Flash. I haven't told May either, I just said I was sick and went to bed. It's not terrible, but I do have a few bruises. I don't want to go all  _ _ Spiderman on him because I don't want him to know, so I let him hit me. It was either me or that kid he was about to bully. I'd rather he hit me. _

_ Tony hasn't texted to see where I am. Maybe he forgot I was supposed to come, or maybe he doesn't care. I _ _ don't want to think about it. I'm currently lying here watching videos of Tony on youtube.  _

_ "I am Iron Man." It gives me goosebumps every time. I think I might fall asleep to his voice, it always helps after a bad day.' _

Tony was reading in the house again, lying on the couch with a pillow beneath his head.  He decided to do something about Flash, there was no way he was going to keep attacking HIS Pet- eh, friend. 

"FRIDAY, find out where this Flash lives and send him a warning please."

"What kind of warning Mr. Stark?"

"Tell him if he doesn't leave Peter alone Iron Man will turn up, extremely angry."

"Consider it done boss."

"Thanks, babe."

Peter was wrong again, Tony had noticed he wasn't there. He checked whether he had classes on, and then checked the body cam. He figured that Peter just didn't want to turn up today. He waited though.  It was probably quite late at night in Venice. But, the boy wanted to hear his voice at night, and he was itching to call him too.

He waited for the phone to ring.

"Mr. Stark?" A tired voice came over the phone. "Is everything okay?"

Tony hoped he didn't wake him up. He spoke softly.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Sorry I shouldn't have called…"

"No, it's okay!" He could hear Peter shifting in his bed, probably sitting up, and a click that sounded like a lamp switch. 

"I'm glad you called," Peter whispered. "I got hit on tonight!"

"What? Someone hit you?!?!?"

"No sometime tried to chat me up!" He sounded so proud of himself.

_ Even worse.  _ Tony felt horrified by thinking that, but yes, it was worse for him to hear.

"Uhm… That's good! Do you like them?"

"They were okay? Like, cute but not…" _Y_ _ ou. _ "Not anything special."

Stark let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. He felt a little better to know that he wasn't going off and getting eloped in Europe.

"Oh good! I mean, good that you're getting out there, and uh, enjoying yourself."

"Thank you, and thanks for the money again you really don't have to. Three thousand is a lot of money!"

"Peter, you deserve it. Have you bought me a present yet?"

"Yeah, well, kinda." 

Tony laughed, "Kinda?"

"I may have bought you a few. You know, one from each place we've been to? We are traveling tomorrow so you'll be getting more."

Tony felt so honored. "You don't have to, don't feel like I'm expecting everything."  _ Just getting you back is good enough.  _

"I want to!" Peter spoke up. "You deserve it!"  _ You deserve everything. _

"Thanks, Pete. Sorry to call so late, I wanted to hear your voice before I took a nap." 

There was silence for a few seconds. Tony guessed that Peter was still processing what he said, probably having a fanboy moment.

"I understand Mr. Stark, why don't we keep the phones on while we try to sleep? We can talk and whoever falls asleep second can turn off the phones?"

Tony sat up and all but raced to his room. Okay so yes, he's realizing that MAYBE in some way, he cares about Peter, like a tiny little part of infatuation. Just small, just because Peter liked him first and he's bored and alone. Whatever he had to tell himself really.

"Deal." Tony stipped off and jumped into bed. It was only eight o'clock his time, which meant it was 2 am Peter's time.

"You in bed?" Peter asked, more ruffles of the duvet sounded, as did the click of the lamp.

"Yeah, put it on speaker." They both did that, and Tony laid the phone on the pillow beside him as he got comfortable. 

"I'm here," Tony told him.

"Good. What did you do today?"

"Fuck all. I miss having someone to bounce ideas off of. You definitely coming home?"

"Didn't realize I meant that much to you, Mr. Stark, I would have gone on holiday ages ago if I knew it would make me more appreciated."

"I always appreciate you. I'm just a shit person."

"Shut up. You're not a shit person, you're just shit at social interaction."

"Mmm…" Tony was starting to get tired.

"So tell me, how come you didn't go for this person who chatted you up?" 

"Uh… they weren't my type." Peter yawned, his voice went back to sleep.

"What's your type?" Tony closed his eyes, resting on the soft pillow.

"Handsome, well kept, sense of *yawn* style, knows they can be a jackass but also really endearing."

"Sounds like someone I know." Tony smiled into his pillow as he began to drift off.

"Yeah…" Peter whispered. 

"Pete… sleepy. Miss you. Do something for me?" 

"Miss you too, what is it??" Peter mumbled.

"Sing for me?" 

Peter began to sing softly. He was exhausted but he sang sweetly with a sleepy voice. He didn't know what to sing at first, so he sung the first thing that came into his head. 'You Are My Sunshine."

"Beautiful," Tony whispered. "Come home." Tony managed to get out before falling asleep against the pillow.

_ 'July 28th. _

_ Tony is perfect. _

_ Not perfect in the way that everything about him is the best, but perfect for me. I would stand by him through fights, physical and mental. Panic attacks. The lot. I wonder what he tastes like, what he feels like to make love to. To fuck in every room in the house, our house. _

_ A fool's dream.' _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Miserable without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony realizes his feelings and can't wait for Peter to get home. He reads the rest of Peter's diary.  
Get these songs ready to play - Nickelback 'Far Away' + Elton John 'Tiny Dancer'
> 
> ((Lol Tony's Dancer.)) Sorry it didn't load the first time, hopefully it's working now.

Tony dreamed about Peter. From the moment they met, where he had no feelings for the boy except annoyance. Then he grew up, and he grew on him.

When they accidentally hugged and then when Tony couldn't not hug him. The boy was around him all the time, they ate together, they laughed together. Worked, chatted, got on at each other. 

Peter was probably the person who knew him most in the world, the person who saw he was completely arrogant and still stuck by him. Through his terrible decisions, through his anger and outbursts. Peter had stayed after Pepper left and told him how much of an asshole Tony was.

He tended to Tony, much to Tony's disapproval, he looked after him. Made sure he ate. And there's another thing, what he felt like he wanted to do isn't something small. If he decided to try and make something happen with Peter, he would want to marry him. 

Peter's too young for marriage and settling down. He's a baby, a child. Legal, and an adult. But compared to Tony, they weren't at the same stage in life. Peter had a lot of love to give and a world filled with people more deserving of it than him. But he wanted it. He wanted that love, that touch. He wanted Peter to keep looking at him as if he was amazing. But he didn't want Peter to leave the same way Pepper did! What if they stopped loving each other and he never saw Peter again.

The stress of it all was getting to him. It was now one week away from Peter's return and he couldn't be more excited and worried. He missed him, truly. He needed to see him, look in his eyes, see if it was all worth it.  Again, the skies were grey and it was raining outside. The perfect weather to cuddle up on the sofa and read. Earlier that day he received an angry message from Strange about the whereabouts of his books. Plural, as Tony went over and stole some more

**[Authors note; Play Far Away by Nickelback.]**

He flicked through the pages of Peter's diary. 

_ 'August 1st, _

_ T is for the time he spends loving  _

_ O is for the only one I see _

_ N is for never leave my side _

_ Y won't he ever love me _

  * __Peter__

_ Dear Diary, _

_ Three days until I leave. May is worried I'm going to return with an earring or an infected tattoo. Wouldn't that be fun? I'm joking, I do kind of like the idea of a tattoo. Something small, somewhere private. _

_ Being far away from home, far away from Tony will be hard. I keep dreaming about him, I don't want the dreams to stop. I have to tell him and move on, the pain is killing me. I _ _ wonder if he would let me hold his hand? Just once… just to feel what I could have had. I don't want to leave him, part of me keeps hoping he will wake up one day and tell me; _

_ 'I love you. I have loved you all along, and I forgive you, for being away for far too long. So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore, believe it, hold on to me and never let me go.'  _

_ I need to hear that, if he said anything of the sort to me, I would die right then and there. Just thinking about it sends shivers down my spine.  _ _ I wonder what it's like to sleep with him, whether he would be caring and soft, moaning dirty things in my ear… grasping on to me tight as things got hotter. I would be trembling, digging my nails into his back. He could bite me, anywhere, everywhere. _

_ I bet he sounds like a god when he moans, oh to hear his orgasm! I've gone too far now. I have to go relieve myself 🤣' _

Stark blinked. He blinked again. Woah. That was a tad more graphic than any of the previous entries. He gulped as he reread the paragraph. 

Peter loved him, so naturally, he would want something sexual to happen between them, he just didn't realize Peter was dirty. Dirty for him.

He couldn't do this, this was too much! The entire idea that this was happening was overloading his brain. 

He flicked through the pages at the back. Notes and little poems.

_ 'I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Stark. You may kiss your husband.' _

_ 'I love him but when the night is over, he is gone, a river's just a river.' _

There was even a letter to Tony in the back. Not one that Peter had evidently planned to ever send, as it was written in his diary.

_ 'My dearest Tony, _

_ Your love surrounds me and comforts me, makes me feel like a man. I know you don't love me, and how could you? You're used to gold, and I am bronze. I think about your lips on mine it's a vivid dream that I never leave. When you're talking to me, I imagine your lips on mine. _

_ Please don't hate me. Don't kick me out of your life. I'm not much, I'm young and stupid. But I'll love you forever, love you more than anyone ever did. More than you think you ever deserved. _

_ I don't know why I'm writing this or if I'm ever going to send it. This moment is just for me to lay my heart out on the table. I wish I did have the balls to tell you.  _ _ It wouldn't be through a stupid letter like this. I'm most likely going to burn this.  _

_ I wanted to whisper it to you, somewhere special with candles and low lights. Pull you close as you let your hands run wild over my body.  _ _ I crave your touch. I desire to be the reason you get up in the morning. Oh, such bliss! _

_ But you'll never know, and you'll never love me. I need to get away from my own mind.' _

Tony wiped a tear that was threatening to leave his eye. That was deep, heartbreaking even. 

He wanted that too. He wanted the younger man to touch him, and Tony's hands to explore Peter's beautiful body. He wondered how kissing him would be, whether he would be Peter's first or not.

He never let himself equate Peter with himself because the age difference was ridiculous. But now Peter is of age and yearned for Tony. He could let his mind wander. He could imagine waking up to see the light shining on Peter's goofy smile and eating together, lazy mornings in bed and late nights in the lab.

His and his tools, that would be cute. Holding hands in Avengers meetings. Even cuter. Flying together through the skies. The cutest. Yes, there are Pros and Cons of this, but in the end, the most important thing is that they want to. Would Happy be okay with this? May? Would the other Avengers mock them or accept them? 

Who fucking cares?

He stood up to pour himself another drink. He had been drinking so much since Peter left. Not much food, because he hated to eat alone, so he only ate when he was starving. This was his fifth scotch today. He flicked the radio on, which started playing out Tiny Dancer.

** [Authors Note- Play It] **

He leaned against the stool by the island in the kitchen. He gulped down his drink with the book in the other hand.  The alcohol must have gone straight to his head, because he started seeing visions, beautiful visions, of Peter.

A ghostly figure across the room, he looked almost real enough to touch. Ghost Peter danced around the room in slow motion, gracefully and poetically moving his body.  Tony watched the vision, entranced in the younger man, twirling on point. As the music picked up, he began to get faster like he danced last month. He spun around the room, Tony wishing it were actually him.

"Mr. Stark, I know you're busy but I just wanted to come see you before I left, I didn't want to just leave." 

Tony could hear the words in his head, that wonderful voice that brought him comfort. He turned around to watch a vision of him and Peter standing there before Peter left.  He was so cold that day, just wanting to be left alone. He had no idea how much he would miss him.

He turned back around to see a vision of him walking through the door, catching Peter dancing. Instead of what actually happened, this time Peter glided towards him and Tony caught him in his arms. Spinning around the room together, wrapped in each other's arms, smiling. 

Ghost Tony slowed down, lowered his head and captured the younger man in a kiss. It looked beautiful. He wanted that.  Tony shouldn't call Peter again. He shouldn't but he did.

"Oh hey, Ton- Mr. Stark! I'm just about to go into the Notre Dame. But I can talk, the line is like a mile long!"

It was like the sun came out at that precise moment, happiness filled Tony's heart. He wanted to cry. Yes, Tony Stark actually wanted to cry. That voice, fuck, he liked Peter so much. He had developed a full-blown crush over the last few weeks and he can't deny it anymore. 

"Is it beautiful?" Tony asked he had to keep his cool. Wait until Peter's home.

"It's gorgeous! You have to go one day!"

"Perhaps we will do it together sometime Pete."

"I'd love that, tell me about New York without me."

"The weather has been miserable, I've been miserable."

"What… really?" He was completely taken aback.

"Yeah. It's miserable here, calling you has been the only highlight in all of this."

"Mr. Stark, are you drunk?" Peter seemed really concerned. "You don't seem like yourself."

"Not drunk kid. Just not happy, it's always raining and there's not much to do when you're used to someone being around all the time and suddenly they're gone."

"Guys, I'll meet you after -" he heard Peter say to his friends. "I've got a phone call, you go in and come find me once you're done!"

Tony could hear footsteps as Peter walked away from his friends and sat down somewhere. 

"Mr. Stark, do you need me to come home?"

Tony wanted to scream yes, but there was no way he was making Peter leave the holiday of a lifetime for him. Tony's throat threatened to give him away by breaking.

"No, no you enjoy your holiday. One week left and all."

"There's something wrong isn't there? Did someone die? Did Pepper turn up?" He sounded completely worried.

"No, nothing like that. No monster, no enemy. Just me."

"I'm coming home," Peter confirmed. 

"No no no!" Tony blurted out loudly. "Don't do that, just come to mine as soon as you're back in New York yeah? I don't care what time."

"Okay… I will. But you're worrying me. I know you say you're fine but you're not. I know you, your voice is giving you away. I wish you would tell me, I know I'm not as good as Rhodey or whoever but I'm the one who's here." He sounded hurt and slightly like he was telling Tony off.

"Peter. You've been far away for too long, I just miss you." 

"I… uh… I really miss you too Mr. Stark. "

"Call me Tony, please." 

"I miss you too Tony."

"How come you're talking to me instead of visiting historical buildings with your friends?"

Peter laughed, they had gotten back into the normal conversation now, which was great because moments before they both felt like they had things to say that they couldn't do over the phone.

"You said we would go together one day, no need to see it twice! Anyway, I'd rather talk to you. I love my friends but after a while, they can be so annoying."

Tony chuckled, "I understand that. Okay, I need your help, I've got a week until you're back, what do I do with myself?"

"Make me something?" He grinned, ready to put on his pleading voice.

"What do you want? Something IronSpider or something just for you?"

"Could you make something just for me? I'm worth it." Okay, so Peter had gotten a little more confident and started flirting a little. 

"You've got it, Pete. I'll make you something. You'd better like it,"

"Oh if it's from you I'll adore it."

They both laughed into the phone. Peter was grinning, he loved being on the phone to Tony. Getting away really helped the hope for their relationship to get better, and he thought he would have to move on, but every time Tony called he decided he no longer wanted to.

"What time are you flying in on Sunday?"

"I'll get in at ten past 8 in the evening, just enough time to grab some food out before I get to you."

Tony nodded, not that Peter could see that. "Want me to pick you up from the airport?"

"I… I mean, everyone will be wondering why Tony Stark is picking up a strange young man, but I would love that. More than anything."

"Excellent well I'll be there. I'm not carrying one of those handmade signs though, you're not that special." Tony erupted in laughter.

"God how funny would that be?" Peter joined in the laughter. "I know you're talented Tony but I doubt your arts and crafts skills are very high quality."

"Hey!" Tony was still laughing. "My skills are wonderful! I'd make it out of pipe cleaners and glitter. Balloons filled with confetti and all that."

"If you don't do that I'm suing." Peter giggled.

"You can't sue me! I'm Iron Man!" Tony didn't remember the last time he could just sit and have a friendly and happy conversation like this. He felt content.

"I love it when you say that, say it again."

"I am Iron Man!" He said, trying not to laugh.

"Perfect!" Peter grinned. 

They talked for a while before Peter's friends came back and they said goodbye. None of them wanted to go, but they had to.

One week left to go.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. One Week To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter before the reunion, it's gonna be mega cute.

One week left to go. Tony could 100% handle this. One week is nothing, it's just seven days and he's already done twenty-one. When Peter went on holiday he really went for it. A whole month away from each other, and it was driving them both insane. 

He now had his orders, he was to make something for Peter. What the fuck was he going to make? Tony was supposed to be coming up with an idea, but instead, he was acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. His mind was playing the ideal reunion in his head. Confessing to Peter that he did care, and he did like him, and finally getting to hold each other in their arms. 

Tony was sitting in the lab, spinning around in his chair as he pulled out his phone. He pressed the camera button and took one of his first selfies. He was smiling and looking into the camera when he was happy with the photo he sent it to Peter. He felt awkward taking a selfie, he usually judged people who did that, but now he wanted Peter to remember his face.

It was five minutes before he got a reply. In return, Peter sent him a picture. Peter was lying on the grass, the grass was bright and the sky was clear and beautiful. Peter was grinning, he had placed a small flower in his ear.

The younger man was angelic, his hair sitting just right, and beautiful colour in his cheeks.

Tony saved the photo as his background, he wanted to look at it as often as he was able to. The younger man had a look of purity on his face, he was in awe. Tony hadn't noticed how vibrant and bright his eyes were, he felt that Peter's eyes were the serotonin he needed. 

**TS - ** _ ' You're looking good. Having fun?' _

**PP - ** _ 'Thank you, I am. Soaking up the sun before we have to come home.' _

**TS - ** _ 'You do want to come home, don't you?' _

**PP - ** _ 'If I'm allowed to bug you every day then yes I want to come home.' _

**TS - ** _ 'You've always been allowed to come over whenever you want. You never bug me. What's your plans today?' _

**PP - ** _ 'We've been to a museum, and then we are going to head to a theme park, then dinner, so pretty busy. What are you making me?' _

**TS - ** _ 'No clue. What do you want?' _

**PP - ** _ 'Something that'll remind me of you.' _

**TS - ** _ 'Got it. Peter I - _

He didn't know what to write. He couldn't keep telling him he missed him. He couldn't tell him how he felt, not over text.

**TS - ** _ 'Got it. What do you want for dinner when you come back?" _

**PP - ** _ 'Everything that Mcdonalds has to offer.' _

**TS - ** _ 'Deal!'  _

**PP - ** _ 'Get back to work and I'll send you some photos while I'm out.' _

**TS - ** _ 'Deal. Don't miss me too much.' _

**PP - ** _ 'I'll try x.' _

Tony placed his phone on the desk and thought about Peter. He wanted to give him his heart, and his heart Peter would get.

He's noticed that Peter likes to wear necklaces sometimes, so he decided he would make one with a miniature replica of the Arc Reactor. It wouldn't take him too long, but he knew that Peter would like it. So he settled himself down and worked through the day.

Over in Paris, Peter was standing in line with his friends for a rollercoaster. MJ decided to sit this one out and was looking around for people dressed as characters and Ned was standing with Peter, he was wearing a hat that was also an umbrella.

"The sun is out, you don't need that." Peter laughed. Ned looked so proud of himself, "I like it!" 

"Okay then," he smiled as he pulled his phone out to see if Tony had messaged him. 

Tony's picture was his background too, god Tony looked irresistible! He had been begging the older man to start taking photos, and finally, he was doing it.

He pulled up the camera and took a photo of him and Ned with their thumbs up, grinning into the shot. He also took a photo of himself alone, the sun behind him and the wind in his hair. He sent the two photos to Tony with a message that only had two kisses in it.

Everything was so confusing to him, he spent the entire time missing him. Peter had wanted to spend this time to get over him, try to flirt with some other people, find anyone even half as good as Tony. 

But every time Tony texted him or called him, his heart hoped that somehow, his feelings could be reciprocated. He was really worried when Tony said he was miserable. There was something in his voice that said he needed him there.

Although he adored France, Italy, Spain… he adored Tony more. And not being there to make sure he was looking after himself! That was awful. Tony doesn't eat unless he's made to and he doesn't keep any sort of sleep schedule. 

After Pepper left Tony was a bit of a mess. Well, more than a bit. Peter had to hide the drink, and be there to fill up the fridge. He made sure Tony ate, even when Tony told him to piss off and go home. He forced himself into Tony's house and cleaned, cooked, looked after him.

Their relationship has come a long way from that and now it's only one week until Tony picks him up at the airport, and he really can't wait.

Tony was awestruck at the new photos of Peter. He saved them on his phone, he especially loved the photo of Peter alone, that's how he always remembered him.

That night Peter got into bed at 11 o'clock, which meant it was five Tony's time. Plenty of time for the man to go grab some food.

**PP - ** _ 'Eat something. Even if it's just take out.' _

**TS - ** _ 'Yes mom.' _

**PP - ** _ 'Please? For me?' _

**TS - ** _ 'Okay Pete. I'll make sure I eat.' _

**PP - ** _ 'Goodnight, sleep well.' _

**TS - ** _ 'Sweet dreams Kid.' _

By this time, Tony had finished the necklace and was once again bored out of his mind. He decided to re-read through the diary. He can't really go back and unread it, but nothing else was on his mind.  Flicking through it, he found that there were passages he hadn't read before.

_ ' Dear diary,  _

_ I'm about to go visit Tony before I go with May for lunch and then to the airport. I want to tell him I love him. I'm going to do it before I do. Rip it off like a bandaid and flee the country so he has time to process it.  _

_ Wish me luck. I'm going to give him the letter, the one with my contact information on it after I tell him, the paper will have one of my poems on it.  _

_ I'm terrified.'  _

Tony dropped the book on the desk and raced to the elevator to go up and find the letter. What an idiot! Tony hasn't even thought about the letter, he just assumed that Peter would answer his phone when he called. He didn't need to know his whereabouts every second.

Why didn't Peter tell him then? Was he so closed off that day that Peter didn't think he could speak to him? They went through war together! Better could tell him anything.

Reaching the kitchen he started to search for it, opening the drawers and searching through. Where the fuck did he put it?? After ten minutes of searching, he finally found it in a pile of mail next to the coffee machine. Thank god he found it if Tony had chucked it out he would never have forgiven himself. He held it under the light and slowly he read over the words written on the paper. It was handwritten beautifully. 

_ "Tony, _

_ I hope my confession didn't upset you, I hope I was able to tell you. If I didn't, and if this is the first time you hear it. _

_ I adore you. I am in love with you. _

_ I know you could never love me back. I'm not worthy, I never will be. But please don't hate me, don't throw me out. Just tell me it's okay and we will get through this. We always get through things together.  _ _ Just don't let me down too horribly. My heart can't take it. _

_ I'll get over you. That's the main reason I'm going away. I need to move on, I don't know how anyone could move on from you, but at least I don't have the knowledge of what it's like to be with you. I don't know if that makes it easier or not to move on. _

_ I suppose a part of me will never move on, but I have to try.  _

_ Yours always, _

_ Peter Parker.  _

_ P.S From the start, you've had my love, _

_ Through storms and skies of grey, _

_ The day you came into my life, _

_ I gave my heart away, _

_ We've travelled the stars, _

_ We've seen all there is to see, _

_ But the most wonderful thing Odin's done _

_ Is send you to me.' _

_ \---- _

One day until Peter's return. Tony had read through the diary eight times, memorizing every word. At the end of the day, he returned it to the place he found it, wedged between the chair and the table.

He kept the letter though, he loved it. It was written in pain, yes, but it was beautiful. Nothing was more attractive than a man who was so open and told him exactly what he felt. Tony's heart was so full. There was no way he was going to break that man's heart. 

Tony framed the letter and put it on his bedside table. He didn't know what to do or how to prepare for Peter's return. He needed things to be perfect. Peter would be packing now and trying to get to sleep before he traveled home. Home to him. Tony hoped he was dreaming about him. 

"FRIDAY how long does it take to get from the airport to here in traffic?"

"Approximately forty-seven and a half minutes Sir."

"Does Mcdonalds deliver?"

"No sir, but you can pay someone to buy it and bring it to you."

"Order me three of everything on the menu, to be here tomorrow and 9 pm."

"Consider it done."

Tony was holding the necklace he had made for Peter, he knew Peter would love it. He put it in a tiny blue velvet bag with a ribbon tie and left it in the kitchen for tomorrow. 

He was so excited. Incredibly nervous, the anticipation was hitting him so hard that he couldn't sleep for ages. He was going to get to see Peter, and he had a plan for the most perfect reunion.  All he needed to do was wait, that was the hardest part of all of this. He tried to keep himself busy by cleaning the apartment.  Tony changed his bedsheets and cleaned out the cupboards, and he still couldn't sleep. 

If Peter loved him that much, there would be nothing wrong with trying things out. He needed to kiss him. He's spent so long being so far away from the younger man, but now he needed him impossibly close.

16 hours to go.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time.

Four hours to go. Tony hadn't been this excited in a long time! The skies were blue today, the sun was shining and he couldn't help but think it was because Peter was coming home. Peter was something out of a movie, a straight-up, genuine soul. 

Tony was wearing a tight, long-sleeved T-shirt and black jeans. He didn't want to turn up in a suit, that would seem too 'sugar daddy', although a lot of people were into that… maybe not on the second date. He had tried on five different outfits, which was SO out of character for him. Usually, he didn't care, he would just wear whatever he felt like, but he wanted to look good for Peter.

Stark put his present for him in his pocket and checked the time. 3 hours and 57 minutes.  Why did time seem to go slower when he wanted something? Every minute seemed like an hour, every hour seemed like a day. It was pure torcher! Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

He wondered how Peter would react to seeing him. God, it was exciting, seeing his happy face light up, walking towards him, the biggest most beautiful eyes. Would he hug him? Or would they just stand awkwardly next to each other - both wanting to confess their feelings but not knowing how to tell? 

Tony was lost in thought about this whole ordeal. To begin with, he wanted nothing to do with Peter, he just wanted to be left alone.  Then, after adventures and death, coming back and learning to live as normal, they became friends. 

The next thing he knew, Pepper was leaving him and his mood fell down the hill like rain from the sky. Peter was there though, force-feeding him, putting him to bed when he was drunk. He never had to cook for himself in those months.

They blended together, without Tony realising, he had become dependent on him. He used Peter as a crutch to get better and forgot to let go. When Peter left, Tony realised that he didn't want to let go. He needed him there. The apartment and the lab was empty without him, it was almost like he lived there instead of coming to and from his apartment every morning and night.

How did he not see?

The man's voice was all he needed to pull himself out of the darkness. Even when he was heading into what he thought was his death, his last words weren't the name of his wife or his best friend, but Peter's. "Kid." 

That was the most important thing to him at that moment. He should have known them.

He paced back and forth in his apartment slowly. Imagining what life would be like with Peter in it. He could see them lying on the sofa together, Peter's head against his chest as Tony read to him. Their breathing in tandem, fingers locked together.

Tony would read him poems and passages from his favorite books in a sensuous tone, whispering in his ear. They would lie there all day, soaking up every inch of each other. Those piercing dark brown eyes gazing into his as they sit centimetres away from each other. He was his brown-eyed boy, and nothing could change the way he felt about him. 

Peter loved him, and that was all he needed. To be the person that Peter had chosen to give his heart to was a blessing. He was truly honoured. He was imagining cooking with Peter in his underwear, throwing flour at each other, Peter giggling as he kissed the sauce off of Tony's lips. Wow. What a feeling that would be. They would play fight, as Tony lifted him to sit on the counter, kissing his nose. Both of them grinning into each other, what a glorious life that would be.

He decided to waste time by going into the bathroom and making sure that there wasn't one hair on his face or head out of place. He had to look perfect, perfect for his Peter. 

-

Two hours to go and Peter had used some of his spare change to pay for inflight internet. Ned was snoring beside him, with his head back and his hat over his face. The flight had been torcher. Tony Stark was actually going to be waiting for HIM at the airport because he wanted to. 

He had passed the time watching movies. He had watched three classic films and some kind of New Zealand sketch show, although it was funny, he couldn't concentrate, his mind kept wandering to Tony.

He emailed Mr Stark to tell him he's nearly there. Not long now, and he could tell him how he felt. He had forgotten all about the letter, and since he had been travelling, he figured he lost his diary on the way. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except how often they contacted. 

The first time Mr Stark called him, oh god, he couldn't believe it. Tony ACTUALLY went out of his way to call  _ him. _ He missed  _ him. _

_ "Mr Stark,  _

_ Two hours until I land. Are you still going to be there? I'll be waiting. _

_ Miss you. _

_ Peter," _

-

Tony's phone went off as he was watching TV to pass the time. He picked it up in an instant and read the email. Smiling into his phone he replied.

_ "Hey Peter, _

_ Of course, I'll be there. I miss you too. _

_ See you soon! _

_ Tony," _

It was only two hours! One hour until he was going to leave, which meant forty-five minutes until he needs to get ready. His heart was beating faster and his palms were getting warmer. 

45 minutes! Gah! And Peter was going to be waiting for him. Time speed up, please!

-

The 45 minutes were up! As soon as his phone timer chimed he jumped up and raced into the kitchen, picking up his keys, he made his way to the elevator. He was getting to see his Peter. HIS PETER.  Tony couldn't get there fast enough. There was no way anything could go wrong.

-

Peter got off the plane and walked through the hallways. Two minutes until baggage where Mr. Stark would be waiting for him, this was the best welcome home present he could wish for. Even if they were just friends, even if nothing came of it. Mr Stark was there for him, and he missed him so much. 

His phone buzzed, finally, he was getting all the notifications sent to him during the flight. Texts came flooding in as he followed the crowd.

-

Tony waited impatiently, watching the open doors as everyone came out. For a while, he had worried he was in the wrong place, but when he saw young people he had recognized from Peter's photos walkout, he was okay. More than okay. Excited. Petrified. 

He pulled out his phone and texted Peter as quickly as he could. 

His body was shaking with anticipation, his legs bouncing, not letting him keep still. Swaying, palms sweating, heart racing, seconds to go.

Tony watched as a crowd of people came out. 

MJ...

Ned…. 

**Peter.**

His heart exploded the second he realized it was Peter, however, Peter was looking down at his phone, he opened the latest text message, and dropped his rucksack as he read it.

**TS - ** _ I read your letter. Look up xx _

Peter's head shot up, he had forgotten all about that goddamned letter, and everything came rushing back to him. Tony read his confession, he knew he loved him and wasn't scared. The adrenaline filled him up, he searched around for Tony.  There he was, standing there in a crowd of many. Waiting just for him. He looked utterly beguiling. His eyes were hopeful, his smile was enchanting. 

Peter's brain short-circuited, before he could stop himself, he was running towards Tony, the biggest grin on his face. Time slowed down as he raced through the room, his bag still on the floor next to Ned.

He didn't think about it, he just jumped straight into Tony's arms and pressed his mouth against the older mans.

Instead of pulling away as Peter expected, Tony picked him up and spun him around, lips moving against Peters like that's all they were meant to do. Everything had built up to his moment. Peter's hands were in his hair, and Tony's hands were braced around Peter's back, pulling him against himself. Tony tilted his head and continued to kiss the younger man, opening up the kiss.

Peter pulled away an inch to regain his breathing, eyes closed, his whole face taken over with happiness. 

"I didn't bring balloons." Tony laughed trying to regain his breath.

"I'll survive." Peter grinned, leaning in for another kiss as Tony's hand rested on the side of his face. 

They had no idea that everyone had stopped to watch. Peter's friends were shocked, completely frozen, why was Peter kissing Iron Man??? Some people in the crowd were taking photos, probably to sell to the news channels. In an hour this would be all over the news, but none of them cared.

They continued to move their lips against each other, not wanting to stop. This was bliss. All that want, all that need, built up for a month for Tony, and much longer for Peter.  Tony regrettably separated his lips from Peter's.

"I love you." He admitted, eyes searching Peters for a reaction.

Peter's eyes were wide, filled with hope and love. He wanted to cry happy tears, all he ever wanted was to hear those words.

"I love you too Tony… I really do."

  
  
  
  



	7. The Diary

They stared at each other. Standing silently in each others arms, not daring to break away. They stood there smiling like a couple of fools in love, not even realizing that everyone else around them had left. Ned had gathered up Peter's stuff and dumped it beside him, before walking off. To begin with, everyone was in awe, but then they got bored waiting.

He had just kissed Tony fucking Stark. And what's even better is that he wasn't rejected, he was touched, lovingly. That kiss was perfect, all of the built up love seeped out of him and into the other man.  Peter's heart raced like it about to jump out of his chest and bounce to the moon. 

Tony's thumb was smoothing over Peter's jaw, a warmth spreading through their skin. It was heavenly. He could live in this moment forever, and they had planned to, if it wasn't for the fact they were in such a public arena.

"I've missed you Peter Parker." Tony spoke quietly, the very words made Peter's shin shiver. 

He had heard it before, but had never seen it in his eyes, felt it with his heart.  And another thing… Tony said he loved him!? What the fuck?! He needed to know where this came from, because the last thing he knew, Tony didn't care.

"I'm sorry if I wasn't the easiest to love, that's all going to change now." He whispered, feeling every word deep in his heart. 

"I feel like I'm dreaming… is this really happening?" Peter blinked slowly, his heart had exploded into confetti and everything about this moment was perfect.

"It is." The intense look in his eyes drove Peter mad with desire.

"Why now?" Peter's fingers were fiddling with the back of Tony's hair.

"Come on, I'll explain at home." He pulled away and held out his hand. The younger man glanced at it and back to Tony. 

"Really?" He grinned goofily.

"Really." Tony confirmed, wiggling his fingers to indicate he wanted to hold Peters.

Their hands came together as they walked towards the doors. This was a dear diary moment! In his head he was composing an entry;

_ 'Dear Diary, _

_ His hands around me, I feel so safe _

_ I kissed his lips and felt the world shake _

_ And tender moments, far more to come _

_ I'll be the best partner, god ever made' _

  
  


Each of them was holding one of his bags as they exited the airport, turning their heads from time to time, catching eyes and blushing. Peter watched as the public eyed them up, whispering to each other as the happy couple strolled through the building. He didn't care, what did they see? Two people who were happy! 

Back in the apartment, Tony led him inside and pulled him close, both dropping the bags on the floor. Peter's eyes searched Tony's, he was confused. None of this made sense, the last time they saw each other Peter felt so intimidated by him, and now, the world had turned upside down.

"Oh Tony." He smiled, noses touching together, he felt his warm breath against his lips as he tried not to kiss them.

"I've wanted this for so long… dreamed of this. I have so many desires and plans for us… but  first I want to know… why now?" 

Stark pulled away and licked his lips, a soft look in his eyes as he led Peter to the sofa and they both perched on it. Tony leaned to face him, leaving a small space in between them.

"I've got to admit something to you, and I don't want you to get upset." 

Peters eyes squinted for a second, he shook it off, it sounded fishy. But there's nothing Tony could ever do that would make him stop loving him. "I don't care what it is, tell me." 

Tony didn't say anything to begin with, not knowing where to go with this. If he learned anything from past relationships is that you can't start one based on lies, and he never wanted to hurt Peter like he did everyone else. Peter was too important to his life to let it all disappear now.

"I have to put my heart out on the table." He started. "I found this…" Tony stood up and retrieved the diary, bringing it back to Peter.

Peter's face was hard to read. He breathed in hastily. Tony was holding his dairy. Tony had read his diary. He remembered all that he had written… about being unappreciated, poor, in love, sexually attracted to the man… he had written poems and letters. 

Part of him felt a sense of anger, wouldn't anyone when someone has read their diary? Peter then felt a sudden wave of relief wash over him, he didn't have to hide anymore. Everything was out in the open, and that made him feel more at ease.

He coughed into his hand as he took it from the older man. Tony sat down again, back against the couch. 

"You've read it?" Peter questioned him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have - don't be angry. I'm only telling you now because I don't want whatever is going to happen to start with lies."

Peter looked at the diary and sat it down on the coffee table. He looked at Stark, who was terrified of what his reaction would be.

"That would explain why you sent me money then," he smiled sweetly, letting Tony know it was okay.

"The thing is Peter. You're wonderful. Far better than I deserve, but you've awoken something in me… I've missed you far too much, I've missed your voice and your singing, your non stop questions. I've missed eating with you, working with you. You being away has taught me how close I need you. I want you."

Peter was blushing hard, his entire face was a bright shade of red, he couldn't control his grin, but he had to control himself. They had a lot to talk about, he sat cross legged on the couch facing Tony, his hands touching his face. 

"I…" he started, fully aware of how completely ridiculous he looked. "You… you said you loved me. Do you mean that?"

"Correction. I said I love you, and yes, the photos you sent me pulled at my heartstrings. Those poems… I don't deserve you. But Peter, I come with a price." 

Those words didn't sound good. Peter automatically panicked, was Tony back on the drink? He didn't want to hear more… but he knew he had to.  Before Peter could ask, the doorbell rang. 9 pm sharp. 

"Stay right there," Tony winked at him and got up to answer the door. He came back with two delivery people and a ton of McDonald's bags.

"Just set them here please," Tony asked.  Once they left, Tony sunk back into the sofa.

"Your buffet, as ordered. Everything on the menu." 

Peter's mouth was wide open, he could not believe it. This must have cost a fortune! But it was Tony Stark so it's not like it made a dent in the bank. They dug in and found the things they wanted, sitting comfortably on the couch as the carried on talking.

"So the price you come with?" Peter spoke up. "Should I be worried?"

Tony laughed as he swallowed a couple of chips. "It depends, the thing is Peter. I'm not looking for another failed relationship. I'm looking for forever, if we do this, I don't want to lose you. I don't know if I can ask you to promise me eternity…" he trailed off, suddenly feeling a sense of guilt in his heart.

He felt Peter's hand reach over and touch his. 

"You're not asking me anything. Tony, you've read my diary. I've been in love with you for years. I didn't leave when you called me an asshole during your drinking days, or when you physically chucked me out. I didn't leave when you spent the nights forcing yourself to stay awake to keep away the nightmares. I'm not leaving now.

The idea of forever with you, that is my fantasy."

Tony was blushing too, Christ the kid really loved him. He felt so nervous, so on show, perhaps a little insecure.

"What if you change your mind down the line? I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. Ever. Tony, I want this so badly. To date you, kiss you, wake up with you… I want it more than I ever wanted to become an Avenger."

Tony chuckled, the other man was adorable. "Have you always been this cute?" Tony asked him.

"Yeah, only for you."

"Good answer babe," he leaned against the back of the couch. "I adore you Peter. And if you want to do this, I need to tell you what I'm looking for."

Peter picked up a cola and began to sip from it as he nodded, encouraging Tony to go on.

"I want to date you, have all our firsts. Kiss you, show you off, be a proper partnership. I'd love to go to bed with you, make love, fuck anywhere and everywhere. Rainy days reading books and working in the lab, saving the day side by side. Eventually I'll want you to move in and marry me, and you can dye the grey out of my hair. I don't want us to be a secret, I just want to be allowed to love you."

When he looked closer at Peter he saw tears streaming out of his eyes, dripping off the bottom of his face. Tony moved forward and wiped them off for him, his face filled with love and patience. 

"Tony…" he sniffled, eyes piercing into the other mans. "That, that's everything I want. I want you with me, beside me, in me, always." 

Instead of answering, Tony tilted his head and softly pressed his lips against his. The kiss was slow and light, but it confirmed everything between them. They both wanted this to work, and by god Tony wasn't going to let him go without a fight.

"Here," Tony sat back, digging his hand into his pocket. He pulled out the present and handed it to his love. "I made this for you."

Peter was so excited, he put everything on the table and wiped his hands on a napkin, taking the bag and opening it.

"Woah!" He beamed. "This is… it's so beautiful.." he gazed at it in awe. 

"It's my heart. It's yours now." Tony whispered. "Look at the back."

Peter flipped it over to look at the inscription. This was such an enchanting moment for him.

_ Peter, _

_ I love you 3000 _

_ Love Tony. _

-

Unfortunately after they ate, Peter had to head back to his place. May had called him.eight times, frantic that he never showed up. She was about to call the Avengers themselves to go look for him! So Tony drove him home, and walked him to his door.

"Peter, when can I see you again?" 

Peter bit his lip, smiling as he opened the door to his apartment. "Tomorrow. I'll be there tomorrow."

"Tomorrow we have the gang over for lunch, you ready for that?" Tony smirked. 

"Oh honey," Peter wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders and gave him a short but deep kiss, opening his mouth to let Tony's tongue enter. He pulled away, eyes not wanting to open again, but they must.

"Of course I'm ready. I'll see you then. Text me if you miss me." He smiled, entering his place and closing the door behind him. As May ran over to hug him, asking him about his trip, he felt his phone go off.

**TS** \-  _ 'I miss you.' _


	8. Congratulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finds out

It was ten minutes until everyone arrived and Tony couldn't be more excited. The one thing he knew was that his friends would be supportive, as they always are. He had paid a caterer to come in and cook a massive roast for everyone and it smelled delicious. It wasn't fancy-schmancy, but it was a big occasion. Finally, Tony Stark had found his forever. 

The man in question was watching as the hired waiter set the buffet table. He was going to do a sit-down dinner but that didn't seem very  _ Avenger _ .  Peter at this point was running late. As he woke up, his phone was going off like crazy. 17 missed calls from Ned in the last hour. 137 notifications, 78 text messages and 32 missed calls. 

"What the…?" He rubbed his eyes and jumped out of bed, walking through to the kitchen to get a drink before he sifted through them.

"Peter?" May was behind him, sitting at the table. "Something you want to tell me?"

He spun around on his heel to see holding up a newspaper. The front cover had a photograph of Peter and Tony's embrace at the airport the night before.  Peter laughed nervously, his hand gripping the back of his neck as he approached her and sat down across from her.

"Yeah, so uh, I'm kind of with Tony now."

" _ With??" _ She didn't sound too surprised, but under the circumstances, she needed to know what the fuck was going on. May placed the newspaper on the table.

"He loves me." Peter beamed, blushing as he remembered that moment. His fingers traced over the picture, his lips tingling from past sensation. He looked all gooey-eyed.

"And you're sure? I'm not trying to take this moment for you Peter, I know you love him, it's really easy to tell, I know you. But, he's a lot older and -"

Peter cut her off politely with a smile on his face.  "We talked about it, we know what we want, and it's the same thing."

May nodded and furrowed her eyebrows. 

"Seriously Aunt May, things are going to be fine, it's just gonna be weird for a while while we get used to it. But I'm happy, and Tony's happy. It's what we want."

Peter looked at May hoping that she would understand, yeah there was an age difference but age never mattered when it came to love. As long as they were legal ages anyway, which they were.  She rested her hand on top of his and squeezed it, smiling warmly. 

"You want me to cut the photos out and frame them?" 

"Please!" His face was ecstatic, acceptance from Aunt May. The only thing he really needed.  He decided not to answer his phone, and instead to ignore everything and call Tony.

"Hello?" The voice he loved so much answered.

"Hey babe, it's me, have you seen the news?"

"No honey I haven't, why?" 

"Let's just say by the time we tell our friends they will already know." Peter laughed.

"Oh well, I'm surprised they didn't air it last night. Are you on your way over? They'll be here soon. I miss you."

"Fifteen minutes? Let me get ready and I'll be there as soon as I can, I miss you too."

-

Peter was riding up the elevator to Tony's apartment. He was so excited to finally act like a couple with the man of his dreams. He watched as the lift rose in floors, anticipation rising up. 

On the other side of the doors, ten minutes earlier, the gang walked into the apartment, greeting each other. 

"Stark!" Steve exclaimed as he saw him. He shook his hand and patted him on the shoulder. 

"Cap." He smiled back. "How have you been doing?"

"Not as good as you I hear!" He chuckled. "Congratulations," 

"What are we congratulating?" Bruce questioned, standing beside them both. He looked at Steve and then to Tony.

"Tony's got himself a baaabe." Steve informed him, Bruce grinned and turned to Tony.

"Woah, congrats! Can we meet her?" 

Steve laughed and turned to grab a drink, letting Tony be the one to tell him. 

"Soon Banner," he turned to the room and spoke to them all. "Everyone grab yourself a drink, help yourself." He smiled as he checked his phone to see if Peter had texted.

-

Peter entered through the doors of the elevator to see Tony waiting for him, a beautiful smile across his face. He leaned against a pillar as he caught him in a loving gaze.

"Hey, babe," 

"Hey…" Peter grinned, walking towards him, touching Stark's face and kissing him gently.

"I love being able to just kiss you," Peter whispered, faces centimeters apart.

"You can always kiss me," Tony replied softly.

"Everyone here?" He asked, getting a nod in return from Tony. 

"Is that okay?" 

"Oh yeah." Peter grinned.

They walked through to the room where everyone was laughing and drinking. Tony entwined his fingers with Peters as they entered the space. Peter's other hand was holding Tony's arm. Stark coughed loudly to grab everyone's attention. They all looked up to him, some of them confused and the others beaming with happiness for their friends.

"Meet my boyfriend, Peter Parker." 

Steve, Strange, Banner, Clint and Nat cheered with congratulations, as Thor stood up and wrapped his arms around them both. Strange wore a confused look on his face. "I thought this was old news? Weren't you a couple ages go?" There was a laugh from everyone in the room.

"Good choice Spider-Boy," he said, "Look after him Tony, he's just a baby." Thor ruffled Peter's hair and turned to hold his glass up to the room.

"To Tony Stark and his Spider-Boy!"

Peter giggled as he leaned into Tony, holding onto his arm. Everyone raised their glasses and toasted them. Acceptance.  Peter should really explain to Thor that he is Spiderman and not Spider-Boy… but they'll get into that later.

"Seriously though, you've been together for ages." Strange stated. "Have you not?" Maybe he had his wires crossed a little, but no one minded. 

Throughout the celebration lunch, they all had a drink and tucked into the food.

"So you guys are like a proper couple now -" Steve spoke up. "How did THAT happen?" 

Peter and Tony were sitting close to each other at the end of the sofa. Tony's leg was wrapped around him as his back was against the armrest. Peter tilted his head up and smiled at Tony, who licked his lips and smiled back.  Everyone could obviously see how much in love the two were.

"He went on holiday," Tony started. 

Peter cut in sweetly. "And he missed me so much, he realized how much he loves me and how much he needed me back."

"Hey, you loved me first!" Tony laughed, his hand stroking Peter's arm. 

"Awwww," Banner grinned. "That's so cute, and you're okay with all the media press that's going to come out of it Peter?" He questioned.

"I think so, it's not like it's going to change anything between us." He didn't seem like he cared much. On one hand, it will be annoying for a while, people asking him what Tony's like or if it's just for the money, but that's just how the media works.

"Are you moving in or?" Nat asked them.

"Woah Woah Woah, they've just started dating!" Steve laughed, throwing up his hands. 

"We can't have them picking out china patterns just yet."

Peter giggled. "We are kind of taking things as they go. No big plans yet, just enjoying each other." 

Tony squeezed him and pulled him closer as he rested his head on Peter's shoulder. 

"Right honey?" He kissed Tony's cheek.

"Right babe," Tony replied, nuzzling into his hair. 

"Tony!" Clint chimed in. "I've never seen you this happy, in like, ever." 

Stark felt so happy, nothing could make him happier. Peter blushed and leaned back against him. Everything was just falling into place, nothing could go wrong from here,

How could it?

  
  
  
  
  



	9. The Press

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment who you think the anonymous caller should be!

That night they slept in different apartments. Peter didn't want to rush anything and Tony was completely okay with that, as long as Peter agreed to text him during the night. Peter was cuddled up in one of Tony's T-shirts, staring at his phone. He deleted all the messages from random people pestering him about the airport kiss. It was no one's business but theirs.

Peter managed to find some high-quality photos of that wonderful moment and saved the best one for his screensaver, he couldn't stop looking at it and blushing. Everything was so surreal. As he lay in his bed, he traced his lips with his finger, missing the tantalizing touch of his boyfriend… 

_ Oh my god, Tony is my boyfriend! _

Tony had been texting him from the moment Peter walked out. 

**TS - '** _ Miss you already' _

The Avengers had accepted them, May had accepted them, and that's all they needed. Peter and Tony felt secure in their relationship, which was really good for what was going to come next. 

Tony was busy brushing his teeth in the bathroom, humming a tune to himself. He had been feeling very musical all of a sudden, dancing around the apartment as he got himself ready. He felt truly happy at this moment, Peter brought that out in him and hopefully it would never leave him.

After getting ready, he walked to the kitchen with a jump in his step, picking up an apple as he went. 

"Sir," FRIDAY spoke up. "I think there is something you should see."

"Sure babe, show me." He grinned as he walked over to the TV and stood across from it. His spare hand resting on the back of the couch. 

The TV turned on and switched to the news channel, where a reporter was standing outside Stark Industries. 

"**Yesterday came the shocking news of Billionaire Tony Stark, otherwise known as Iron Man kissing a young man at the airport last night. The man in question hasn't made an appearance but we want to know how old exactly is this boy and how will the world deal with it if we are putting our trust in a gay pervert.**

**Is this twink here to take Tony Stark for all he is worth? Or is he just the first ball rolling in Stark's midlife crisis? **

**If you know anything about this young man, contact us directly or meet us downtown in front of Stark Industries today.**

**More to come in half an hour**."

Tony dropped the apple from his mouth, letting it smash against the floor and roll away. What the fuck. WHAT THE FUCK. Peter is the legal age, surely they knew that?

He stood there, wide-eyed, mouth agape. There was no way he was going to be able to leave the tower today. As he flicked through the news channels it seemed that reporters were everywhere, wanting to know exactly what was going on. 

He should have known something like this would happen. 

"FRI, Call Peter. "

"Yes, sir."

The phone rang three times before Peter picked up. 

"Hey you," Peter's perfect voice flowed through the speaker. Just hearing his voice helped to make Tony feel calmer.

"Hey Peter, I don't know how to tell you this but uhm, the media have caught onto our kiss."

Peter laughed slightly. "No kidding, our photo is on the first page of every single magazine out there."

"Have you read any of them?"

"No… why?" 

Tony bit his lip for a second before replying, trying to figure out what to say.

"Basically they think you're a gold-digging child prostitute and I'm a middle-aged, mid-life crisis pervert."

Peter sighed loudly. "Fuuuuck."

"Are you okay babe? You still sure about us?"

"So sure," Peter answered faster than he could think. "Incredibly sure."

Tony smiled, leaning against the back of the sofa. "Good. Me too."

"Good. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. But you might end up being pulled out of the closet as Spiderman…"

Peter was silent for a few moments. Was he ready for this? To be honest, it didn't matter if he was ready or not, because the media didn't care. If they were going to pull it out as leverage over him, he had to be prepared.

"Peter?" Tony asked, slightly worried.

"Yeah sorry, I was just thinking. I take it they've surrounded your building?" 

"Yep." Tony groaned as he stood at the window, leaning against the wall as he looked down. He was too high to see anything specifically, but there were a lot of vans and cars down there.

"I don't know how to handle this…" Peter mumbled sadly. "Do they know it's me yet?"

"If they don't know now, they'll know by dinnertime. I'd stay inside for a while."

"But I want to see you… I miss you." There was a melancholy tone to his voice, he sounded so defeated. It broke Tony's heart.

"Me too Peter. But we can call and text. Maybe I should release a video?"

"Good idea," Peter answered. He didn't want any of this to happen, could he just go back to the airport and live in that moment forever?

If only.

"I love you, Peter."

"I love you too Tony. I just don't love not being able to see you."

"We managed a month love, we can do this. We can video chat."

"Sounds good Tony, I'd love that. I can't believe the papers are branding you as some kind of creep! That's not who you are AT ALL."

"Thank you, babe, as long as you still love me that's all that matters. I'm going to try to sort this out, I'll text you later."

"I'll always love you. I'll be waiting."

They hung up the phone and Tony stayed silent. He had no clue what to say or do, he had to face the press head-on. He couldn't have his name tarnished, not now, not after everything.

He didn't want to just march outside and be bombarded by dozens of reporters, that would be like just walking straight into the fire. Instead, he decided he was going to issue a statement, something that could be played on the news and repeated so he didn't have to keep explaining himself.

Tony sat down across from his laptop at the table and called the first news channel that would answer him. It took five minutes to get someone to let him go live on the news broadcast. He muted the TV but kept it on so he could see what was happening. He read the subtitles as he received a video call from the news station.

_ 'Breaking News From Stark Industries. Stark will be issuing a statement in a few minutes time. Stay tuned.' _

Tony fixed the camera on his laptop so it was showing him from just under the chest up.  The audio came on from his laptop screen after about thirty seconds of waiting. Thirty seconds that felt like thirty minutes.

"Mr. Stark are you with us?"

"I am." His reply was dry as he tried to keep a calm and professional demeanor. 

"We understand you have something to say about the story?"

"I do. Two days ago I was picking up someone from the airport, someone who will remain nameless. This man is 19 years old, and he is my boyfriend. I am not usually into younger people, but he is of legal age. He is not a prostitute or a ' _ twink _ ' as you so eloquently put. He is not in it for the money and I am NOT a pervert."

"Still, being caught in public with a younger man must do a lot of damage to your career. How do you think your team  _ The Avengers _ would feel about this? 

"Damage? What damage could being in love do?" He spoke through his teeth but tried his best to stay polite. "I had everyone over yesterday and they were extremely happy for me. For both of us."

"Is this just a rebound from your ex-wife Pepper Pots?"

Tony laughed out loud, "You're bringing Pepper into this? She left and I got over her a long time ago. Peter is, and will always be, the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Peter?"

Tony froze. Shit. He didn't realize he had said it, he just got so wrapped up in what was going on he didn't properly think about his words before he spoke. He really hoped Peter wasn't watching, and if he was, he would understand.

"Uhm… yes. Peter is the name of my boyfriend. Who is of legal age." He felt like he needed to reiterate that last part. He was not about to be labeled as a pedophile.

"How long has this thing with Peter been going on? Is he a close friend? Why don't you want to tell us about him?"

Tony coughed into his hand and shifted in his seat. "You witnessed the first time we got together. At the airport. So when we should be in our honeymoon phase I'm sitting here trying to convince the world that nothing wrong is happening.

I am not about to divulge any personal information on him, as he didn't give me permission to do so and I respect him. Peter and I are in love and that's all you need to know. I love him more than I have ever loved anyone and you would be better to leave us alone to just be together."

"That's quite a statement from someone who's close enough to lose his fortune to a much younger man. How do you know him? Is this someone who you've groomed?" 

Tony's eyebrows furrowed. "Groomed? Do you seriously think I'm capable of grooming? I know him because we have worked together, nothing illegal has ever happened between us!" 

"You seem to be very defensive Mr. Stark."

"Defensive? Of course, I'm defensive, I've done nothing wrong!"

"And you said you worked with this boy? - hold on, an update is coming through." The presenter held onto their earpiece go listen. 

"Mr. Stark, we've just been told from an anonymous caller that your boyfriend is known as Peter Parker. He is just the right height and weight to double as Spiderman. What do you have to say about that?"

Tony was frozen to the spot. Who the fuck called them and told them that? This wasn't just dangerous to him, but Peter was going to suffer, and there is no way he was going to let then take away his life, his privacy. 

"Mr. Stark. Your silence speaks volumes. Are you telling us that you, Tony Stark, Iron Man, is dating Spiderman whose real name is Peter Parker from Queens?"

"Who is giving you this information?" Tony leaned forward. 

"It's anonymous. Thank you, Mr. Stark, you've been most enlightening."

They cut the interview off before Tony could rebuttal. He was seething with anger. How DARE they? How dare they treat Peter with such disrespect? Everything was just a fucking story to them. It's like nothing mattered to them except getting the next big scoop.  How the hell was Peter going to react? 

He figured he had better call him before it got much later. If he had to grovel for forgiveness he would but he really didn't feel up to it.


	10. Silver Linings

Tony grabbed his phone and called Peter. It took five rings before Peter picked up. Each ring felt like it 

"Hey," Tony started. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to go like that. Please tell me you're not angry." He wanted to sob, his voice was cracking slightly as he spoke. He felt like he had betrayed Peter.

"Tony, babe, it's okay -"

"It's not okay, you've been outed as spiderman, outed as gay, outed as my boyfriend! I can't imagine how you must feel!" He cut Peter off in frustration.

Peter's voice stayed soft and calm. There were noises behind Peter, but Tony couldn't make out what it was. "I'm not embarrassed about any of those things. If I was, I wouldn't have called in and told them."

"Wh...what?" Tony stuttered. "It was you?" He couldn't believe it! But in all honesty, it was so much better that Peter made that decision himself rather than being pulled out in the open by reporters.

"It was going to happen at some point, may as well be coming from me. The reporters have already tracked me down, I texted May to stay at a friend's house or something if she doesn't want to come home to that." A door slammed behind him.

"So you're just going to allow yourself to be stuck in your own place alone with people banging on your door?" Tony questioned, that wasn't fair. None of this was. He shouldn't have to be kept as a prisoner.

"Gets the media off of you." Peter shrugged, "The sooner everything comes out, and the sooner they move on, we can finally just be together. Do all the things we want to do."

Peter coughed and continued to talk. "Tell me, what would we be doing if I was there?"

His voice was smooth and soft, allowing Tony to feel more at ease. He could hear that Peter was walking around, it sounded like he was pacing. Tony figured he was stressed. Stark thought for a moment, a loving look in his eyes. "I'd cook you something nice to eat, and we would cuddle up. I would love to read to you as you fall asleep on my chest."

"That sounds perfect." Something behind Peter made a noise again. "I would love to do that." Tony felt so much love in his heart, Peter really cared about him.

"I want to see you. I wish you had left the building before you called in. How long do you think it'll be before we can see each other?" Tony was standing solemnly at the window, looking off into the distance as he thought about him.

"It depends. How long does it take you to turn around?" Tony spun around on his heels and dropped his phone onto the chair beside him. Peter was standing at the other side of the room, spider suit on, mask off, a huge bag on his back and his phone in his hand. 

"You swung here?" Tony grinned, beginning to walk towards him.

"I didn't want to wait to see you." Peter beamed back, inching towards him too.

They met in the middle of the room, arms wrapping around each other. Peter dug his head into Tony's neck, he felt so safe, like every problem they had floated away. Tony pulled him close and smelled Peter's hair, it smelled like berries.

"Missed you kid."

"I missed you too Tony, is it okay if I stay here for a while?" Peter mumbled.

"Please do," Tony whispered. "I want to keep you forever." 

Peter giggled and pulled back, looking up to the older man's face. "I want you to keep me forever."

Half an hour later and the news was reporting that Peter was nowhere to be found. After a while, they died off, but Tony and Peter knew they would be back. They would come back when Peter tried to go to college or Tony would step out of the building. They had to be prepared for whatever came to them.

Peter's phone was on silent because every two minutes it would ring again. 

"I have like seven calls from Flash trying to apologize to me, guess he's heard the news he's been bullying his own hero." Peter laughed, he was leaning against the kitchen island. Tony was on the other side, fixing them something to eat.

"Ignore him, let him feel bad," Tony spoke as he cut up some onions. "Who else?"

"Uhhh…" Peter flicked through his phone. "Some people from college, Ned, Aunt May, Steve... MJ… I think that one is from an old school teacher… oh and one from… Pepper."

Tony raised an eyebrow as he put them into the pan. "Pepper?"

"Mmhm," Peter confirmed, clicking on the message.

"That can't be good, what is she saying?" 

" 'Peter, I wish you and Tony well. Congratulations, I hope he makes you happy. Don't go into this without knowing how hard it's going to be. Tony isn't the easiest to live with. That being said, I know you'll find a way to make it work. Pepper' 

Peter raised both his eyebrows and nodded. "That's not too bad, could be worse right?" Tony agreed with him. It was a little bruising to his ego but it was sort of nice.

"I'm not a bad guy," Tony spoke, mixing the stirfry as it cooked. He checked on the rice and leaned against his hands on the counter. "I know. She's just being bitter." Peter put his phone down and walked around the counter to stand beside Tony. They faced each other. Peter's fingers trailed down Tony's jaw.

"I'm not listening to her. I was there when you guys were happy, and then when you weren't, and then to pick up the pieces. I've seen every side of you and I couldn't possibly want you any less."

Stark blushed and looked down, he looked completely adorable. "You sure? I'm not too hard to deal with?"

Peter laughed and shook his head. "Let's just forget about all of them. Whatever anyone says, I know I've hit the jackpot with you." 

Tony grinned and kissed his nose, "Me too Pete."

**\-- two hours later --**

The lights were dimmed and Tony was lying on the sofa, Peter laying on his chest and arms around him. The fire was on and there was low music playing in the background. 

"... 'I was home, and finally, we kissed. It was perfect.`` The end." Tony finished. 

"That was lovely, but I don't think it's the greatest love story of all time."

"No?" Tony questioned, dropping the book on the floor. 

"Nope." Peter squeezed him. "Ours is." They lived in this beautiful moment in time, and Peter thought it appropriate to strike up a poem.

_ "I'll fight away your demons _

_ I'll fight away your pain _

_ I'll love you when the sky turns red _

_ Even when your hair turns grey" _

"You should be a poet," Tony whispered, his eyes closed as he kissed the top of Peter's head.

"Me? I'm not that good…" the younger man blushed and snuggled into the man. "Besides, I never wrote poetry before I met you."

"I think your work is beautiful. Trust me, kid, I've read so many books on poetry, yours is better than half of them out there."

Peter lifted his head to smile at Tony. "You mean it?"

"Would I lie to you?" He grinned, his fingers gently touching Peter's hair. His eyes flicked over his face and smiled warmly. Peter leaned forward and pressed his lips against his partners. "Tony, are you my boyfriend?" He asked sweetly.

Tony laughed. "Is that okay?" His smile stayed on his face. 

"More than okay." He lay his head back down on Tony's chest and felt him breathe underneath him. 

"What should we do about the press?" He groaned as he closed his eyes. Tony's arms wrapped around him. They felt so warm and comfortable. 

"I suppose we'd better show face. Show them the power couple we are."

Peter mumbled something and kissed Tony's chest.

"What was that babe?" Tony asked.

"I said, I can't wait to get all the photos of us put into frames. We could get some really nice press photos." He laughed. 

Tony tickled his stomach making him jolt and giggle, "Hey!" He laughed, "Stoop," Tony continued to tickle him with both hands wrapped around him. Peter began to tickle him back and they both laughed, "Stop or I'll kiss you." Tony turned them around so he was lying on top of him.

"Maybe that's what I want," Tony said seductively. Peter giggled in reply and let his hands rest around Tony's neck.

Tony licked his lips and lowered his head, hovering over Peter's. "I love you, Pete."

"Prove it Stark." 

Their lips met. Moving against each other, they slowly touched as their hands stroked each other. Peter's hands were lying on Tony's neck, rubbing it softly. The older man's hands were sliding around his waist. Peter moaned as he opened his mouth, letting Stark's tongue enter his mouth. Tony moaned back, pulling him close.

"Fuck," Peter whispered. "You're such a good kisser." He kissed him again, harder this time, passion in every movement. Tony smiled into the kiss as he lightly took Peter's bottom lip between his teeth.

"So are you Spiderman." They continued making out on the couch like a couple of teenagers, moaning into each other's mouths. 

Peter's fingers trailed down Tonys back and found the skin at the bottom of his back, making Tony shiver at the touch. "Ahhh," Peter moaned as Tony began to trail kisses down his neck, leaving wet marks as he went. "Fuck Tony, wait." Stark removed his lips and picked his head up, staring Peter in the face lovingly. "Not ready yet sweetheart?"

Peter looked so innocent, so pure. "Not yet, is that okay?" Tony nodded and kissed his head. 

"Of course it is, babe. Of course, it is." They resumed their position, cuddling on the sofa. 

"I love you, Tony." 

"I love you too. "

  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. A Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long. I've been finding it hard to concentrate.

The press had died down a few days later, and in those days, Peter and Tony had spent in his apartment, learning all there was to know about each other that they didn't already know. Although they didn't want to take it a step further, as Peter still wasn't ready, they spent most of the time touching, cuddling and kissing each other. Tony felt like he was young again. He had never been this happy to just sit and snuggle with someone. All he ever did with dates is sleep with them, but he never got to know them like he is getting to know Peter. It was a beautiful day outside, and everything was bright. Peter was walking around in one of Tony's Iron Maiden t-shirts and a pair of boxers. He was dancing around the room, humming as Tony lounged on the armchair and watched him.

"How long have you known how to dance?" Tony chuckled.

"Oh for ages," Peter spun around on his toes, "Do you like it when I dance?"

"I like it when you do everything Pete," Peter giggled, shooting Tony a glance, smiling happily. 

"Tell me, Iron Man." He started, skipping over to Tony and sitting on his lap. "What do you love most about me?"

"Mmmm…" Tony pretended to think, tilting his head up and scratching his head. Peter giggled again and Tony wrapped his arms around him. 

"There's a lot of things Iove most about you, but if I had to pick one, I would choose your laugh. Or maybe your smile…" Tony kissed his nose. 

"So not my spider-licious powers then?" Peter laughed, cuddling into him. 

"I love them too… Peter? Should we go out on a date?" Peter sat up and looking quizzical. 

"Out?" His lips curled up. "On a date?" 

Tony nodded. "That's what I said yes," he chuckled, squeezing Peter in his arms.

"But… but what about the press?" 

"Fuck the press. Go get ready, I'll take you wherever you want to go." 

Peter grinned, kissing him on the mouth before jumping up to his feet. "I'm going to go get ready for my  _ date _ ," he squeaked as he skipped down the hallway to the bedroom. 

Tony watched him go, feeling his heart glow. How did he get so lucky? Deep in his heart, he knew, that in the end, this was the most important relationship of his life. Everyone around him left him when things got tough when he didn't know how to love. Something deep inside Peter told him to stay, and Tony couldn't be more thankful.

Tony walked into the bathroom where Peter was, brushing his teeth in the mirror, dressed up nicely. His arms slid around Peter and he rested his head on his shoulder.  "Why do you love  _ me _ so much, Pete? I'm old and gross." He murmured.

Peter spat in the sink. "No you're not Starky, you're wonderful. There's nothing about you that I don't love." Tony kissed his ear and stood back, reaching for the mouthwash. "Not even my arrogance? My stubbornness?" 

"You're even cuter when you're being stubborn. Do you really not like yourself that much?"  Tony swished the minty liquid around before spitting it out. 

"I'm Iron Man, I love myself." He smiled, walking out of the bathroom to go get ready. Peter followed him through to the bedroom, sitting on the bed and watching him get ready. 

His eyes were roaming over Tony's body. He was drinking in every single inch of it. 

"I know that's not true… what you said in there about loving yourself. Why don't you like yourself?" 

Tony scoffed, he wanted to change the subject, he didn't want to let his demons out just yet. He knew they were there, and Peter knew about them too. Christ the man had a first-hand experience of them, but he didn't want to get into the nitty-gritty stuff now. He needed to stay in the sun for as long as he could. 

"What are you thinking?" Tony asked as he pulled a shirt off a hanger and put it on. 

"I'm thinking about what I always think about. You." Peter smiled sweetly, he was sitting cross-legged. 

"And what is it you think of me?" 

Peter giggled. He laid down on the bed as Tony continued to get himself ready. "I think about everything really. I love how your mind works, it's so intricate in there. It must be hard knowing all the things you know."

"Calm down Peter." He laughed. "It's not like in Strange, I don't have that much data in there."

"You do. You can make anything out of anything. Wanna know my favorite part of you? Besides your staggering intellect and your rugged good looks?" Peter helped himself up back to a sitting position. 

"Shoot." Tony smiled, slipping on a jacket. 

"Your heart Tony Stark." Peter pulled his necklace out from under his shirt. "This right here." He stood up and touched Tony's cheek with the back of his fingers.

"It's all yours now Peter. No running, no false pretense. I'm going, to be honest, and loyal, and that is my gift to you." Tony pressed his lips against his lovers.

"That and a date." Peter finished off his thought. 

-

Before they walked out the front door of the building, Peter turned to him.  "Are you sure you want this?" He asked him, worriedly. "I don't want you to feel like you have to."  Tony reached out and laced his fingers with the other man's and smiled warmly. 

"What I want to do is show you off," he clarified. "Is that okay?" 

Peter beamed with happiness. "Of course! Let's do it."

They walked out of the building hand in hand. Now there weren't hoards of people outside, they couldn't wait around forever. Tony was so glad that no one was waiting for them, well except for one man in a car taking a photo of them.  Peter was surprised when the camera flashed, but Tony just laughed. 

"The first of many Pete. Just ignore them," he grinned, winking at the photographer before walking Peter to his car. 

They spent the day doing normal first date things, first Tony took him bowling. And although people stared and gaped at them, they carried on like no one was watching. When Peter bowled his first strike, he spun on his heel, grinning widely from ear to ear. 

"Well done!" Tony stood up as Peter jumped into his arms. They spun around laughing as Peter's hands lay around Tony's neck. P eter kissed him softly and leaned back, looking deep into his eyes.

"Everyone's looking," he whispered. 

"Then let's give them a show," Tony smirked, pressing their lips together in a playful kiss. Peter untangled himself from his arms and pushed him to go play his round. Tony bought them both hotdogs and sodas as they played three rounds. Tony won the first one, just to show off, and then let Peter win the second two as his way of flirting.

"Are you jealous I'm better than you?" Peter joked as they walked through the arcade. 

"I always knew you were better than me kid," Peter stopped in his tracks, cocking his head to the side. "Tony, if you're gonna be my boyfriend you're going to have to stop calling me kid."

Tony looked a little hurt. "Sorry… I guess I'm just used to it." His eyes were unsure as he tried to explain himself. "It's not because I see you as one."

"I know, I just, I like it better when you call me babe." He pressed his lips together. "Is that okay?"

Tony nodded. "Of course, babe. Can I also call you sunshine?" He smiled. 

"Why would you call me sunshine?"

"Because you brighten up my darkened little heart."

Peter beamed and grabbed his hand, pulling him behind a curtain. "Picture time," Peter smiled, perching himself on Tony's lap. They were inside one of those cute little photo booths. Peter put in some money and looked at Tony. Tony's eyes looked different than they did a second ago, they were soft and relaxed. They looked deep into Peter's eyes.

"What is it?" Peter whispered.

"I just… I'm just so glad you left your diary. If you didn't, we wouldn't be here right now, not for a while anyway." Peter looked into one of his eyes and then the other, his heartfelt like exploding. He could feel the admiration flowing inside him. 

"I love you, Tony." Before Tony could answer him, the first flash went off, taking a photograph of that moment. Peter smiled warmly and kissed the man with a purpose, exposing his heart.

The second flash went off, taking another photo. Tony's hand raised to sit on Peter's jaw, kissing him back with a little force.

Third flash. They pulled away and turned to the camera, smiling like a couple on their honeymoon. Both of them with happiness radiating off of them.

Flash.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Almost there

"The news retracted their awful headline!" Aunt May exclaimed, walking through to the kitchen of their small apartment. 

Peter was busy making himself a sandwich and listening to music through his earphones. From the corner of his eye, he saw his Aunt standing in front of him, mouthing words. He pulled the music out of his ears.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"The new has taken back what they said about you and Tony!" She placed the paper in front of him to read, and indeed she was right.

"Tony Stark, the billionaire who owns Stark Industries and is otherwise known as Iron Man has entered a relationship with Peter Parker, now identified as The Spiderman.  Last week we reported that there was an inappropriate element to their relationship." 

He read out as he took a bite of his snack, "However, since then we have discovered that our coverage of such was wrong, disrespectful and damaging to those involved. We are truly sorry to Stark and Parker, and anyone else who is involved. The two have entered into a loving relationship… blah blah blah." He grinned as he looked up to see May, an expression of dead happiness on her face.

"That's good right?" May asked. "That's what we wanted!"

Peter laughed and looked at the photo on the paper of him and Tony sitting together in the bowling alley, Peter leaning his back against him, looking up and grinning. He smiled at them for a second, handing it over to her again.

"Frame the picture?" She smiled, taking it from him. He nodded and thanked her before taking another bite of his food.  Peter spent the day up on a rooftop, trying to decide what he wanted out of his life. His life as Spiderman, his life as Peter, and his life with Tony. 

Tony Stark. The one who took his life and changed it from grey to blue, the one who softly touched his skin, filled his heart and opened his eyes to true beauty.

Did he want to go to college or did he want to travel the world? Did he want to have a slow relationship or jump headfirst? Would Tony want to get married or just live together?  He swung his legs over the side of the building as he watched over the busy city in front of him.  The beauty of the city was nothing compared to the beauty of Tony's eyes.

Now they had nothing stopping them, no media, no friends, no family. Even Pepper wished them some sort of luck, and the only thing that can move them forward is what he wants to do. Tony told him that he could do anything, anything he wanted. Having kids, having dogs, having a million trips around the world.

But what was most important to him? He knew the answer to that question, and no matter how much he wanted other things, this was the thing he wanted most in the world.  As long as he had Tony. He didn't care what else happened, he had a sudden urge to swing to Tony's apartment and wrap his arms around him. 

Peter had a little secret, even though he had been denying his boyfriend sex, he really wanted it. He was just scared. He thought about it all the time. Especially when they were snuggled up together and Tony's fingers gently touched the skin on his back. Peter had insisted they slept in different rooms so far, he wanted his first time in Tony's bed to be his first time with him. He spent the nights touching himself, thinking about his boyfriend. 

But now, now he has decided he is ready. 

Tony had texted to say he was going to be out today, in Banner's lab with him. Peter decided that tonight was going to be the night. He had a key to Tony's apartment, which he was given when he stayed over. 

He knew that if he texted Tony to say he needed him, Tony would be there in a second. But he had a few hours to get ready before he needed to make that move. Before he knew it he was entering Stark's apartment. He didn't like seeing it empty, he loved skipping through the doors to see Tony sitting there waiting for him. 

Last time Peter walked in, Tony's arms were wrapped around him before their eyes even met. Tony always felt so warm and safe.

"FRI?" Peter asked, "Do you have like, different light settings?"

"Yes Mr. Parker, what is it you want to do?"

"Does Tony have a date mode?" He asked, sitting down on a stool.

"Mr. Stark disabled the date mode a while ago," FRIDAY informed him. "But he does have a Peter mode." FRIDAY continued. 

Peter blushed, "Really?" An adorable smile snuck onto his face. "That's so sweet… What's the Peter mode like?" 

"Low red lights, your favorite songs, the fireplace turns on and the heating gets turned on. Mr. Stark has bought candles and wine for such an occasion. They are in the cupboard by the bookshelf."  Peter skipped over to find them and found s collection of tealights and small scented candles, along with a small bag of rose petals.

He smiled as he pulled everything out and set them on the coffee table. Something inside him wanted to push all the furniture away and cover the floor in fur rugs, taking Tony as soon as he walks through the door. But there would be plenty of time for that later. 

Peter made a trip to the shop and got everything he needed. He got everything he needed ready to seduce his boyfriend, first he had set wine and glasses on the bedside table, along with condoms and lube.  As he did, he came across a pile of papers by his bed. As he flicked through the pages he realized that this was a copy of his diary!

Should Peter be angry? Probably. But he was so touched that Tony kept this to read again and again, and he knew at that moment he was making the right decision.  He filled the room with candles and petals, then jumped into the shower to make himself hairless and soft.

He wanted everything to be perfect between them. As soon as he got out of the shower, he texted Tony.

**PP** \-  _ 'Hurry home. Asap.' _   
  


-

Over and Bruce's house, he and Tony were hanging out in the lab, catching up as Bruce was doing an experiment. 

"So how are you both doing? Now the media has died down and all." Banner questioned as he measured the liquid in his beaker. 

"Really good actually." Tony leaned against the table and crossed his arms. He turned to watch what his friend was doing.

"We are happy together. Happier than I've ever been." He smiled sweetly as he thought about Peter. 

"That's great!" Banner grinned, looking up at his friend. "Better than Pepper?"

Tony laughed and rubbed his neck. "Waaaaaaay better than Pepper. I mean, it hasn't been going on that long, and we haven't even slept together yet -"

"Wait," Bruce interrupted him, laughing. "Tony Stark has been in a relationship for a while now, and hasn't even slept with them. Is something wrong??"

"No of course not! I just respect him, and it's different. He's a virgin and well, I've never slept with a man before so it's... we just need time." 

Banner looked impressed and nodded. 

"What?" Tony quizzed him, his eyebrow-raising upwards. 

"I'm just proud of you. This seems like the most adult relationship you've been in, even if he is younger than you."

"Hey, he's an adult too!" Tony interrupted him.

"I know, but you know what I mean Tony." Bruce put down the utensils he was using and stood up, "You actually seem happy."

"I'm ecstatic," Tony replied as his phone vibrated on the desk. He turned around and picked it up.

"Shit!" He exclaimed, when he read the text, the first thing that came into his head was that Peter was in some sort of danger. 

"What is it?" Banner asked him, concern in his voice.

"Peter needs me, mind if I leave?" He asked as he grabbed his coat. 

"Go ahead, let me know if you need me!" Bruce called after him as he raced out the door.  Tony rushed over to his apartment as fast as he could. Running into the living room to see Peter standing there in one of his large white shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Tony huffed, trying to catch his breath. He stood across from Peter and searched his face for any kind of hurt or injury, terrified that someone had hurt HIS Peter while he was away.

"Tony, I've been thinking." He said softly, looking up into his boyfriend's eyes. "About what I want."  Tony paused. He sensed that this wasn't going to be a good conversation. Pain hit through his heart as he slowly took two steps back and sat down on a stool behind him, bracing himself.

"Go on." He said dryly, trying to keep calm as he prepared himself for a painful break-up scene. He didn't even have the time to rack his brain and find out why! Why would this happen to him after such a beautiful love between them!

"I've tried to figure out what I want in life, what path I should choose, and I've come decided what I need, what I truly want."

Tony licked his lips and nodded for him to go on, teeth clenching.

"I want to go to college. I want to move out of Queen."

Tony nodded, biting down on his cheek, trying to stop the tears from forming in his eyes. Any second now Peter was going to dump him and he couldn't bear it any longer.

"The thing I want most…" Peter whispered, his fingers smoothing over his boyfriend's forehead. 

"Is you."

Tony's eyes snapped up and looked into Peter's. "... me?" His voice broke without him meaning to.  Peter was confused, he didn't expect Tony to look so broken after he said that.

"Did you ever doubt that?" He whispered. 

"I…" Tony swallowed. "I thought you were breaking up with me…" he replied softly.

Peter laughed and kissed Tony's cheek. "I can promise you Starky, I will never. NEVER break up with you." Their faces were inches apart, Peter's fingers tracing down Tony's jaw, looking lovingly into his eyes.

"I want you, Peter. I want to spend my life with you." He smiled. 

"I want that too. I want to grow old with you, I want to marry you, and I want to wake up beside you… but right now, I want to go to bed with you."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows and looked at him. "... What? Really?" His mouth hung open.  Peter smirked, biting his lip in a seductive way. "Really. I want you, in fact, if you follow me, you can see how much." 

He held Tony's hand and slowly brought him to stand up, and walked backwards towards the bedroom. Their eyes locked on each other as they took their time, Tony seductively strolling towards him, knots in his stomach, heart pounding. Inside the room, Peter walked in first. Tony walked in and looked around, seeing how prepared the younger man had been.

"You weren't kidding." He chuckled as he let Peter push him to sit on the bed.  Peter stood up and pulled away from his touch. 

"FRIDAY, Peter mode please."

"Certainly sir." 

The lights dimmed and faded red, the fire lit and the radiators turned on. Low volume love songs played on the speakers.

"I'll be back, get yourself comfortable." Peter grinned, blowing him a kiss and leaving the room.

As Peter closed the door Tony looked around, seeing the candles lit around the room, the rose petals, all the things he had picked out for Peter himself. 

"Been talking to my boyfriend FRIDAY?" He laughed as he undid his jeans and chucked them to the side with his shoes and socks.

"Just trying to help Sir," FRI replied. Tony laughed and took off his shirt, and threw it in the pile. He lay back on the bed and waited for his boyfriend. The door opened and he gazed up to see Peter walk in. 

"Oh my god." He gasped and the beauty that stood before him. Peter stood there with his shirt buttoned up by only a few, black stockings and a pair of boxers with an Iron Man pattern on them. 

"You like?" He asked as he slowly approached the bed. 

"More than anything," Tony replied in a husky voice. "Come here." 

Peter joined him on the bed and lay down beside him, leaning towards Tony. Centimeters away from each other, they relished in the moment. This was it, everything they wanted, and the moment was now. Their mouths met in a slow and meaningful kiss, softly nibbling at each other's lips. Tony's hands found Peter's neck and pressed into it the kiss harder. Tony bit down on Peter's bottom lip, making him squeal in reply. 

Tony pushed him down on the bed and leaned over him, opening his mouth. They snogged as Tony's fingers moved to unbutton Peter's shirt. 

Both of them were nervous, terrified, and both incredibly excited. 

  
  
  
  



	13. Bow Chicka Wow Wow

Tony smoothed his hand over Peter's shoulder and slid his shirt off of him. Chest to chest they lay against each other, lips in a hungry kiss, fire lighting between, burning in ever touch. Their body heat radiated between them.  Both of them were hard, they could feel it between them, both covered up by their underwear. Peter bucked up against him, the red glow against his skin, as Tony leaned back to look at him.

Peter looked picture-perfect, his mouth agape, his eyes dark with lust, unknowing of what was going to happen between them."You feel so good against me sunshine," Tony smiled, adoringly. Peter's lips curled up in the most enchanting way.

"I love you, Tony, your body is so… so amazing."

Tony thrust against him, their erections rubbing softly for friction. He bowed his head and kissed Peter's jaw lightly, pressing kissed down to his neck. Peter moaned under him, his moan was intoxicating, filling up Tony's ears like music.

"I love hearing you moan," he whispered as his lips trailed down Peter's body. He flicked his tongue over Peter's hard, pink nipple. Peter started to sweat, feeling everything bubbling up inside him. 

"Fuuuckk…" Peter groaned loudly. Tony sucked down hard as his hands felt down his body. The younger man thrust up again, he knew he wasn't going to last long, but he needed this. He needed to be touched and held by the man of his dreams, the man of his fantasies. 

"T...tony?" He stammered. The man in question peered up at him, removing his lips from Peter's chest.

"Yes, sunshine?" He whispered with a smile. 

"You ever done this? With a guy?" Peter looked slightly worried, his mouth dry.

Tony shook his head slowly, eyes never leaving his gaze. "I haven't, I'm not exactly sure what to do…" he admitted. "But I have had sex before so that gives me a bit of a one up, let's make this all about you." 

Peter groaned as those words left his mouth, all about him? He could live with that. He licked his lips and let his hands fall to Tony's hair.

"Yes please," he smiled as he watched Tony slowly remove his underwear. Tony reveled in the sight of Peter's stiff cock waiting for him, he had never done this before, but it had been done to him, and he wanted to hear all the sounds Peter had to offer.

His hot mouth wrapped around Peter, making the younger man buck up in pleasure. Tony's hands held onto Peter's hips and sucked down hard, taking his full length into his mouth. Peter tasted amazing, he didn't know whether he now had a taste for cock or whether it was just Peter, but he loved it. 

"Ohmygod," Peter moaned, not knowing where to put his hands. One was gripped in Tony's hair, and the other one holding back his own. 

Tony's tongue licked him up and down, kissing his balls as he took him in again, deepthroating as best he could. Peter filled the room with enchanting moans and whimpers as he bucked his hips into Tony's mouth. Stark moaned too, knowing he was bringing his boyfriend into a new realm of pleasure. He let Peter's dick slip out of his mouth, saliva dripping out of his mouth. He admired Peter for a few moments, skin flushing red, eyes clenched shut, breathing heavily as his dick twitched, needing, desiring more. 

"You're so gorgeous…" Tony told him, breathing heavily. He palmed himself through his pants, kissing Peter's thigh.

"Do… do you want to?" Tony asked him, moving up his body to reunite their lips. 

"Do you?" Peter questioned in reply.

Their eyes were unsure, slightly scared, but filled with passion. Tony nodded.

"I do Peter, but only if you're okay with it." His mouth met Peter's neck again, biting softly, sucking at it.

"Ahhhhh Tony, please, please," his hands going up against Tony's back, pulling him as close as he could, he then moved down to his pants. The only material still on them both. Peter slipped his hands inside and felt Tony's firm ass, gripping it tightly. It felt so good to finally have it in his hands. Everything he dreamed about was here and now.  Tony hissed and bucked his hips. 

"Tony fuck, I need you inside me, I've dreamed of this a million times, please…" he begged in Tony's ear as he bit his earlobe.

Stark pulled back and smiled eagerly, he removed his underwear and revealed his own hard cock. Peter's mouth watered. 

"Beautiful." Peter whispered, "So beautiful," he pulled Tony by the neck in for a hungry kiss. Tony brought his hand up to his face and quickly paused the kiss to spit on them.  They continued to snog as Tony's fingers slid between Peter's legs. He softened the kiss, and instead kissed Peter lovingly. 

"Relax sunshine, this might feel a little weird." He whispered as he placed his finger at Peter's hole. 

"Please," Peter replied in a hushed voice. "I want to feel you," 

Slowly he pushed his finger inside, watching Peter's face. He tried to be as calm as he could, to reassure Peter he would be okay. He pushed his finger in fully, slowly removing it in and out. Peter's mouth hung open, his eyes wide and filled with hunger. Tony had never been more turned on in his life!

"Ooohhh…" Peter moaned, he actually enjoyed it. More than he thought he would. "Th… there's lube on the table… if you wanna go further…" Peter told him as he moved his hips.

Tony removed his finger and retrieved the lube, smothering his fingers in the cool gel. He rejoined his digits with Peter's entrance. He pushed a finger in and out a few times, and then added another. "Ohh, oh, oh Tony… oh god." his hips lifted up and crushed down to get more of Tony inside him. 

"Like that babe?" Tony added a third finger. "Do you like me inside of you?" Moving his hand faster, brushing up against his prostate.

"Nnnnn…. Yes! Yes! Tony fuck, please, fuck me!" Peter writhed underneath him, his body shaking with pleasure. 

"You want me in you, babe? You want my big dick inside you?" He growled.

"GOD YES, fuck yes."  Tony slipped his fingers out of Peter and reached for protection, sliding it on he lubed up and positioned himself on top of Peter.

"You ready sunshine?" 

"Fuck yeah," 

Their lips connected once more. Tony thrust up and sunk inside of the younger man.

"TONY!" Peter called out, mouths still on each other. Tony smiled into the kiss and continued to move inside of him. Peters nails scratched down Tony's back, as he dug his head into his neck. Tony bit down on his neck and continued to pound into his boyfriend.

"Pete… oh Peter you're so fucking tight, oh god, oh fuck." Tony whimpered, his dick had never felt so good. Every muscle inside of Peter tensed around him, making him want to stay there forever. He continued to moan into Peter's ears.

"Oh oh ooooh Tony fuck, touch me, please, I can't last much longer, please!" 

Tony's hand slipped between them and began to pump Peter's dick, his thumb sliding over the top of it. Peter's skin was flushed and sweaty, the glow of the lights shined over him as he neared his orgasm. Tony couldn't believe how lucky he was, how happy he was, how in love he is with his amazing man. 

"Tony! Tony fuck, Tony I'm gonna cum, can I come?" 

"Yes sunshine, cum for me!" He exclaimed as he pounded into him, pumping Peter's dick faster. 

Peter shook, his orgasm taking him over as he screamed out for his boyfriend. "TONY, TONY YES!" He shot out his load between them both. The muscles inside him spasmed around Tony's dick, making him cum too. "Fuck Peter fuck fuck fuck ooooooohhh."

As a wave of heat and pleasure took over him, he held Peter close in his arms. The two of them lay in each other's arms, breathing heavily, their sweat mixing together. "I love you, Peter." Tony whispered, through his come down.

"I love you too Tony."

  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. The Last Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Last Chapter, I hope you all enjoy.

Tony woke to the most magical sight.  Peter was curled into his side, his arm wrapped Tony's chest. He looked so peaceful, snoring sweetly as he slept. Stark had his arms around the other man too, his head resting on Peter's brown curls.  Last night was perfect, no amazing, no spectacular. Every sound Peter made cured him of any doubts that have ever faced him, his face was pure poetry, and every touch lifted his soul out of his body.

"Mmm… Tony?" Peter smiled as he woke up and turned his head to face him. 

"Hey you," Tony winked at him, "How did you sleep?" 

"Absolutely wonderful. This is insane." He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He then looked over Tony's body, his fingers moving over his warm skin. 

"It is insane," Stark answered, "I can't believe how good you are Pete."

Peter giggled and blushed, "I am?" 

"You're so adorable. Yes, you completely changed my life." Tony told him. Peter leaned over and softly pressed his lips to Tony's stomach. 

"I did?" Peter asked seductively, his hand slowly removing the duvet cover from Tony and uncovered his beautiful cock.

"Pete…" Tony spoke quietly as Peter licked the sensitive skin above his boyfriend's crotch, making his cock stand to attention. 

Peter trailed his tongue down Tony's skin and open mouth kissed his balls, before moving up and licking up the length of Tony's dick.

"Fuck Peter…" Tony's eyes falling shut.

Peter sunk down and took Tony in his mouth, closing his eyes as he sucked as hard as he could. "Oh God Pete… you're so.. fuck that's good…" Peter tried his best to deepthroat him, pulling back a little when he almost gagged. One hand pumped the bottom of Tony's dick as his lips wrapped around the head. His tongue swiped over the slit, tasting the precum coming out of it. He loved it, every second of it. Tony tasted amazing, more amazing than he thought he would, oh if Tony let him, he would do this every day. 

Peter's mouth worked harder, making the most sensual noises flow out of his boyfriend's lips.

"Ahhhh… wow, oh god yes… uhhh yes, I'm gonna cum babe… fuck! Peter!" Tony came hard down Peter's throat and watched as Peter swallowed every single droplet. 

He picked his head up and watched Peter's beautiful pink lips as he licked them. "Oh god, Pete. That was… that… you did good." 

He pulled Peter up to his face and kissed him dirtily. "Thank you," Tony breathed heavily. 

\---

Peter and Tony lay in bed all day, they talked and giggled, finally getting to be in each other's eyes, arms, bed. 

"I feel like I'm dreaming." Peter smiled. "Like when I went away on holiday, hit my head and have been in the BEST coma of all time." Peter laughed, tracing the lines of Tony's face. 

"It's even better than that, it's real." Tony chuckled, kissing the fingers that touched his lips.

"I can't believe I just slept with Iron Man!" Peter giggled. "Do you know how many people want to be me?"

Tony laughed and kissed his nose. "Doesn't matter. You're the one who has me,"

"You've got grey hairs babe," Peter touched over his beard and leaned over to kiss it. 

"Do I still look cute though?" Tony batted his eyelashes at him, making him giggle even more.

"Dead cute," Peter replied. "What do you want to do now?"

Tony pulled him close and kissed his head. "I want to lie here with you until the day we die." 

Peter snuggled into him and kissed the skin under his lips. "Mmm, sounds good. But we need to move at some point. What's the next step for us?"

"You could move in if you want." Tony suggested, "I need my Peter around all the time."

"You actually mean that don't you?" 

"I do. If you want to, I don't want to make you. You always have a choice." Tony kissed his curls.

Peter made a happy squeal and sat up on his knees beaming down at Tony. "I could live here? With you?"

"Do you want to?" 

"More than anything ever!" Peter exclaimed, his face was pure excitement. "I could live with my boyfriend! I'm so excited, Tony Stark is my boyfriend and I'm going to live with him how insane does that sound!"

Tony admired the pure love in his boyfriend's eyes, and he couldn't wait to make that love bloom even more. He realized a while ago that it was going to come to this, but he never felt so sure about anything.  Peter's hands covered his mouth and he squealed again. "I love you so much, Tony. I don't even know what to say, this bed… this bed will be…  _ our  _ bed?"

"Yes. This bed will be ours," Tony grinned, "This room will be our room, and these lips," he leaned up to press a kiss on Peter's. "These lips are your lips." 

-

Later on that day the loving couple were strolling in the park, hand in hand. There weren't that many people around even though it was a beautiful day. The skies were bright blue and the sun was shining, there wasn't a single cloud up there.  The park was gorgeous, filled with green grass everywhere, new flowers blooming everywhere. In the middle of the park was a large white fountain, a stone figure in the middle.

"This place is beautiful." Peter smiled, sitting on the side of the fountain. 

"It is." Tony seemed slightly nervous, "I don't come here that often anymore. But, I think we should." 

He watched as Peter searched his pockets in his jeans. 

"What are you looking for?" Tony laughed at him.

"A quarter so I can make a wish!" Peter replied as he checked his coat pockets. "There has to be one somewhere." 

Tony picked one out of his pocket and handed it to Peter. "Here you go Sunshine. Make a wish."

Peter took it from him and turned around, closing his eyes and whispering a wish. 

The penny flew up into the air, falling down and splashing into the blue of the water below. 

Tony was still behind him, "What did you wish for Sunshine?" 

Peter heard that beautiful voice behind him and smiled. He opened his eyes and spoke before he turned around slowly. "I can't tell you or it won't happen."

When Peter turned around he saw Tony, kneeling on the ground in front of him, one knee raised. 

"Tony… what…" his eyes started to tear up. 

"Shhh." Tony smiled handsomely up him,  "Peter Parker. If you ever start looking after your stuff I'll kill you. Leaving that book, changed our lives. I let you in my heart, my bed, my home. And I want you there forever. I want you to be my husband, and I never want you gone.  So. Spiderman. Will you be my Iron Husband?"

Peter felt tears dripping down his face, he couldn't believe this, any of this. All of it was like something out of a fairytale. 

"Yes!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down, stretching out his hand to Tony. Stark placed the gold band on Peter's finger and stood up, embracing his new fiance.

"We're gonna be married?" Peter asked, digging his head into Tony's neck. Tony kissed his head, his arms around the younger man. He pulled his head back and stared deeply into Peter's eyes. 

"I'll be your husband, and I'm going to take care of you. We can live however we want to, you can get your degrees, and I'll pay your fees. We will travel the world and save it as we go, nothing is going to stop us."

Peter's eyes were filled with love. "I… I'm never going to leave you, Tony. I'll never break your heart.

"And I'll never break yours."

They embraced in a magical kiss, where both parties were filled with all the good things in their past and futures. Everything they felt was transferred to each other, their souls tethered together for the rest of their lives.

And they couldn't be more excited.


End file.
